emails, wannabe demons and too much sugar
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: When Danny gets a new pen pal from a small township outside of Philadelphia, will the strange girl help him realize and admit his feelings for a certain goth girl we all know and love? Parings: Danny Sam and possibly TuckerOC, COMPLETE!
1. the first letters

Hey there people! Well I know this is a bit different than my usual fics with me and my friends but stick with me here! So I do not own Danny Phantom but the OCs are mine and my friends' so ha I win!

-Ryoko

Full summary: When Danny gets a new pen pal from a small township outside of Philadelphia, will the strange girl help him realize and admit his feelings for a certain goth girl we all know and love?

Parings: Danny/ Sam and possibly Tucker/OC

Chapter one

The first letters

Hey Danny,

Hey what's up? Well uh, Ryoko Denton est mihi… sorry! I just got done my horrible Latin homework so don't mind me! But anyway well here look over my answers and send back your own alright? Okay enjoy!

Name: hold on (checks underwear) R-Y-O-K-O D-E-N-T-O-N… oh yeah Ryoko Denton!

Nick name: Lillee and Elphaba do not I will repeat DO NOT CALL ME EITHER OR THOSE NAMES!

Age: immortal! (insert evil laughed here) but my human standards it would be around 14

B-Day: March 23 the best day of the year by far!

Friends: Sasami Tsukino, Dita Chiba, Sadeko Times and Ayeka Elric

Family: Mom (Mira) and Dad (John) with a sister (Skye) and brother (Draco)

School: Cheltenham High

Grade: 9th (tear tear)

Music: LINKIN PARK! Oh and Broadway

Favorite movies: well I am obsessed with Tim Burton so 'Nightmare before Christmas', 'Edward Scissor-hands' 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' and all that jazz (starts to sing song from Chicago)

Pets: a white German Shepard puppy named 'Inuyasha'

Favorite show: ANIME!

Favorite food: CHOCOLATE!

Least favorite food: Red meat (poor cows!)

Favorite alcoholic drink: "Vodka" "Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" "When ever" "Do you drink a lot?" "Tons" no I'm just kidding… damn now I really want to watch that movie! Thank you oh so much Danny!

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: Dr. Pepper! (if you can't tell I just had some!)

Least favorite drink: Pineapple juice (EWW nasty crap)

Uh… that's all I can think of… so talk to you later

The very hyper dog hanyou,

Ryoko!

"Okay…" Sam and Tucker said looking at their friend's computer screen.

"Where did you get a pen pal?" Sam asked sitting next to Danny to reread some of the letter "On a website for people who believe in ghost." Danny said laughing slightly as he copy and pasted the questions onto a new e mail to send his answers back to Ryoko. "What is a dog hanyou anyway?" Tucker asked before reading what Danny was typing.

Dear Lillee,

HA HA yes I just called you Lillee! So anyway can I just ask you now… are you always like that? So to answer your questions enjoy…

Name: Danny Fenton unlike you I don't have to check my underwear

Nick name: none, unless you count the ones I'm called at school

Age: 14

Friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley

Family: my parents and an older sister named Jazz

School: Casper High

Grade: 9th

Music: anything really, I never got what was so great about Broadway though sorry,

Favorite movies: well I like horror movies.

Pets: none, but what kind of a name is Inuyasha?

Favorite show: none,

Favorite food: gonna have to agree with you on that one

Least favorite food: Tofu, my friend Sam once got me to try it… (fake barfing noises)

Favorite alcoholic drink: uhh… okay none

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: regular soda, Coke-a-cola

Least favorite drink: once again gonna have to agree.

So anyway it seems like we have some things in common. So why were you in that 'Ghost R Real' chat thing for anyway… you didn't mention anything about them. But then again that would be a weird conversation "Hey I like hanging around with dead people's spirits!" but anyway talk to you later Elphaba (ha ha I would love to see what you could do to me!)

Sincerely,

Danny Fenton

P.S: Me and Tucker want to know what a dog hanyou is!

Ryoko sat in her computer room before hearing the 'You got mail!' sound go off. "Thank you Sir Callahan!" she yelled before two of her friends Sasami and Dita came into the room looking for her. "Ryoko, are we going to Go-Karts or what?" Sasami asked being inpatient. "Hold on, let me check my mail" Ryoko said clicking on the mail box icon.

"Who is 'Halfa1267'?" Dita asked leaning over Ryoko's shoulder

"He's my new pen pal… Danny Fenton." Ryoko said clicking on the letter and opening it so her friends could read it as well. "He called me Lillee!" Ryoko yelled looking at the first line of the page and continued to read down, gasping at certain moments where she was either truly offended or just couldn't believe he wrote that. "I'm going to hurt this boy!" Ryoko yelled before Sasami and Dita pulled her wheeled chair away from the computer "Go-Karts!" they both yelled as Ryoko pouted.

"Fine, you guys are mean!" Ryoko went back to her computer and saved the letter before going out of her house with her friends to the local Go-Karts place.

Well I think that will be it for chapter one, I don't know how long or short this fic will be because I just started to write it when I was stuck baby sitting my nephew and had nothing better to do. So enjoy and don't forget to review and flames will be used to keep my computer room warm.

-Ryoko


	2. number two!

Welcome to chapter 2, well like the last chapter I had nothing better to do at six in the morning before school. So enjoy the fic, and remember that flames and reviews are encouraged!

-Ryoko

And to my reviews

**DARKSTARsPaNKY- **yeah I do take Latin, but my teacher is this old woman who kinda makes me fall asleep… but lucky you! (sticks out tongue)

**KatzMeow and Summers Rage- **here you go!

Disclaimer: I can't lie to you nice people… I only own Ryoko. Sasami, Ayeka, Dita and Sadeko belong to my other friends and everyone else in this fic belongs to uh… someone else who is not me!

Chapter 2

Hey Danny,

Well I know you probably think I'm going to try to hurt you in some way, shape or form… but honestly I have no idea why you think I would do that (innocent face) anyway you said you wanted to know what a dog hanyou was. Well it's a half dog demon, me and my friends love the show 'Inuyasha' and the main character is a half dog demon so my friends think its oh-so funny to call me that because of my temper… its really, _really _short. But anyway so I do believe in ghost because well, I don't know why but it's just a feeling. So that sounds stupid but I don't care. What about you? So… hello? Sasami get away from the computer! No I want to help! Hi person I'm Sasami! Do not mind her, she's a little on the slow and SHORT side. I'M NOT SHORT! You're just tall, I'm perfect height! Yeah perfect height I could use you as an arm rest, oh yeah I'm writing a letter aren't I? Sorry Danny everyday fights with us. So like I was saying before the rude dog youkai interrupted! I'm not rude you half breed! Oh Sasami…

Okay I'm back! Sorry but Sasami won't be coming back for a little bit… that is unless I forget she's in the dryer. So you like horror movies? Those are good which ones do you like? Well I hate to cut this short (Sasami in background "I'm sorry Ryoko! Get me out of here!") but I do have to save my friend before my parents find here in there. Well talk to you later

Always hyper dog hanyou,

Ryoko!

P.S: yes in fact I am always like this! That is when ever I have soda!

Danny laughed to himself reading the letter, "What's so funny Danny?" Sam asked making him jump a little. "Where did you come from?" Sam raised an eye brow before saying "Your parents let me in. they said they're going out and to tell you… is that the next letter?" she asked as Danny nodded, Sam sat down next to her best friend and started to read the letter. Danny looked at Sam as she read and saw how beautiful she looked, _what the hell was that? Sam is my best friend! _Danny thought to himself before stealing the key board from Sam and started to type his letter back to Ryoko.

Dear Ryoko,

Well I have to admit, I did think you would try to hurt me for calling you Lillee and Elphaba. But anyway your friend Sasami wrote some parts too in your last letter. What are your friends like? I would write more but right now Sam is over and is getting annoyed at me so I'll talk to you later.

Sincerely,

Danny

Ryoko and Ayeka sat in Ayeka's bedroom before Ryoko jumped off of her friend's bed with wolf sheets and asked "Can I check my mail?" Ayeka nodded and minimized the 'Inuyasha' fan-fiction she was reading. Ryoko logged onto her name 'GoSpooky13' and heard the oh-too familiar "You've got mail!" sound go off.

"Ryoko who's that?" Ayeka asked looking over her friend's shoulder.

"My pen pal… he wants to know about you guys." Ryoko said smiling to herself before laughing diabolically. "Did someone have Dr. Pepper?" Ayeka asked sitting on her bed 'Indian' style as Ryoko turned around in the wheelie chair and said while shifting her eyes "Maybe."

Well uh… that's it for chapter 2

In the next chapter there will be just a very long internet conversation between Ryoko and Danny. So anyway enjoy your reading and don't forget to review!

-Ryoko


	3. IM it's a wonderful thing

Oh yeah go me chapter 3! So anyway… uh I only own Ryoko and hope you people are enjoying this fic so far. If you have any ideas just tell me and it would be greatly appreciated.

-Ryoko

Chapter 3

Halfa1267: **hi **

GoSpooky13: _yo! So what's up? _

Halfa1267: **nothing really, you**?

GoSpooky13: _Dita and Sadeko are over and they are having a staring contest. _

Halfa1267: **what are they like anyway?**

GoSpooky13: _well this is going to be a little hard… _

_Dita Chiba: Military brat (her mom is a colonel and her dad was in the Air Force) she is a little shorter than me, has black hair, weird brown eyes (I swear they look red), bossy, annoying and a grammar-whore. _

_Sasami Tsukino: Artist, short, she has dyed silver hair in pigtails, amber eyes, naïve, sweet but innocent and annoying. _

_Ayeka Elric: track runner, black hair that is really long, blue eyes, taller than me (and a year older) kind, older-sister figure._

_Sadeko Times: actress, blond hair and ice blue eyes, same height as Dita (same as me in her heels), sweet but hyper and can act rather odd like me. What about your friends? _

Halfa1267: **Well okay then they sound uh… odd.**

GoSpooky13: _d'uh that's why I talk to them. _

Halfa1267: **well Tucker is kinda nerdy, great with computers, African-American, black hair and blue eyes oh yeah and asks out anything that breaths, **

GoSpooky13: _oy vey _

Halfa1267: **and Sam is well… she's a goth girl, has black hair and violet eyes. She's kind, nice, and sweet, hates conformity, is a complete individual really smart… **

GoSpooky13: _Jeeze do you talk about all of you friends like that?_

Halfa1267: **like what? **

Gospooky13: _like you're in love with them! _

Halfa1267: **WHAT! I do not love Sam! **

GoSpooky13: _sorry but there is a three to zero vote over here. Well all think you do I mean… she's kind, nice, sweet yadda yadda yadda (insert puking noises here) _

Halfa1267: **I'm about to get Tucker to send you a virus**

GoSpooky13: _you're blushing aren't you? (Pointing and giggling) _

Halfa1267: **am not! **

GoSpooky13:_ oh_ _you lie! I can see it from here you're turning red! (More pointing)_

Halfa1267: **clicking send on that virus now… **

GoSpooky13: _why else would you be threatening me with a virus? It's shibby if you do and really sweet._

Halfa1267: **I don't!**

GoSpooky13: _okay fine new subject then… _

Halfa1267: **thank you… so anyway I DON'T LOVE SAM! **

GoSpooky13:_ okay_ _(A) calm down and (B) the more you deny it… the more it proves how you feel about the girl_

Halfa1267: **what do you know? **

GoSpooky13: _(Smacks Danny over the head through the computer) because I'm a girl and we have super powers! D'uh_

Halfa1267: **listen even if I do like Sam which I don't but even if I did we're just friends nothing less and unfortunately nothing more. **

GoSpooky13:_ (rolls eyes) you sound so pathetic you know that! I swear I'm fighting the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up my lunch!_

Halfa1267: **I'm not that bad… jeeze**

GoSpooky13: _you think? Honestly Danny can you seriously say you've never thought about her as more than a friend? _

Halfa1267: **uh… that is none of your business **

GoSpooky13: _ha I'm right aren't I? (shibby dance no one can or would want to see) _

Halfa126: **you know what Ryoko, you make it sound like I can just go up to her and say "Hey Sam I know we've been friends for a long time now but I can't stop myself from thinking about you and want nothing more than to kiss you!" I don't think so! **

GoSpooky13: _hey… what's her IM? _

Halfa1267: **'gothgurl666' why? **

GoSpooky13: _because if you won't I will! _

Halfa1267: **NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T! **

'GoSpooky13' is no longer currently signed on

GoSpooky13: _hello? _

gothgurl666: **who's this? **

GoSpooky13: _I'm Ryoko Denton… Danny's new pen-pal _

gothgurl666: **okay then… what do you want? **

GoSpooky13: _to show you something Danny wrote to me… I hope this helps what ever is or isn't going on between the two of you. _

gothgurl666: **what are you talking about? Danny is my best friend there is nothing going on between the two of us**

GoSpooky13: _well just read this…_

_Halfa1267: **and Sam is well… she's a goth girl, has black hair and violet eyes. She's kind, nice, and sweet, hates conformity, is a complete individual really smart… **_

_GoSpooky13: Jeeze do you talk about all of you friends like that? _

_Halfa1267: **like what? **_

_Gospooky13: like you're in love with them! _

_Halfa1267: **WHAT! I do not love Sam! **_

_GoSpooky13: sorry but there is a three to zero vote over here. Well all think you do I mean… she's kind, nice, sweet yadda yadda yadda (insert puking noises here) _

_Halfa1267: **I'm about to get Tucker to send you a virus**_

_GoSpooky13: you're blushing aren't you? (Pointing and giggling) _

_Halfa1267: **am not! **_

_GoSpooky13: oh you lie! I can see it from here you're turning red! (More pointing)_

_Halfa1267: **clicking send on that virus now… **_

_GoSpooky13: why else would you be threatening me with a virus? It's shibby if you do and really sweet. _

_Halfa1267: **I don't!** _

_GoSpooky13: okay fine new subject then… _

_Halfa1267: **thank you… so anyway I DON'T LOVE SAM! **_

_GoSpooky13: okay (A) calm down and (B) the more you deny it… the more it proves how you feel about the girl _

_Halfa1267: **what do you know? **_

_GoSpooky13: (Smacks Danny over the head through the computer) because I'm a girl and we have super powers! _

_Halfa1267: **listen even if I do like Sam which I don't but even if I did we're just friends nothing less and unfortunately nothing more. **_

_GoSpooky13: (rolls eyes) you sound so pathetic you know that! I swear I'm fighting the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up my lunch! _

_Halfa1267: **I'm not that bad… jeeze**_

_GoSpooky13: you think? Honestly Danny can you seriously say you've never thought about her as more than a friend? _

_Halfa1267: **uh… that is none of your business **_

_GoSpooky13: ha I'm right aren't I? (shibby dance no one can or would want to see) _

_Halfa126: **you know what Ryoko, you make it sound like I can just go up to her and say "Hey Sam I know we've been friends for a long time now but I can't stop myself from thinking about you and want nothing more than to kiss you!" I don't think so! **_

_GoSpooky13: hey… what's her IM? _

_Halfa1267: **'gothgurl666' why? **_

_GoSpooky13: because if you won't I will! _

_Halfa1267: **NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T! **_

gothgurl666: **please tell me you're kidding**

GoSpooky13: _I'm not… _

gothgurl666: **I think I have to talk to Danny now… thanks for showing that to me. **

GoSpooky13: _no problem _

'gothgurl666' is not currently signed on

gothgurl666: **hey Danny **

Halfa1267: **hi **

gothgurl666: **I talked to Ryoko… did you really mean that? **

Halfa1267: **yeah I did… I'm sorry **

gothgurl666: **I'm not, I really like you Danny. **

Halfa1267: **same, so where does this leave us/ **

gothgurl666: **I don't know… do you want to go to the movies next weekend or something? **

Well this is the end of chapter 3

I hope you people enjoyed it… and honestly the next chapter was going to be my last but I decided against it! So look out for future chapters

-Ryoko


	4. never mess with a hanyou in the morning!

Chapter 4

Damn I must have no life… well let's put that sad fact aside while I tell you people that I do not own Danny Phantom but Ryoko is mine (shibby dance)

To my reviewers…

**mysterygal02- thanks I hope you like this chapter too! **

**HM-Babe- thanks I was going to have this be the last chapter because I didn't think anyone would review but to my surprise people did! **

Halfa1267: **oh Ryoko! **

GoSpooky13: _whaatda' want? Because you do realize it's four AM right? _

Halfa1267: **then what are you doing online if you didn't want to talk to people? **

GoSpooky13: _uh… I forgot to do a project and am now trying to do searches online for my paper on The Middle East for world cultures… what's going on with you and Sam? _

Halfa1267: **so glad you asked… **

GoSpooky13: _if you're going to go into some mushy bullshit I swear Danny I'll find a way to kill you through IM! _

Halfa1267: **someone's cranky… **

GoSpooky13: _I haven't had anything with caffeine in 24 hours… I am running on Mini-sized candy left over from Halloween. If you were me would you been in a good mood? :o! _

GoSpooky13: _what the fuck are you doing online at four AM anyway! Besides making my life a living hell? _

Halfa1267: **I was going to play a video game with Tucker but when I saw you were on I was going to tell you what happened with me and Sam but since you're being a bitch… **

GoSpooky13: _fuck you, listen I'll talk to you later, just send all of the lovey-dovey shit in an e-mail and I'll read it after skool tomorrow _

GoSpooky13: …_school is there any wonder why I need to go? _

Halfa1267: **alright… it's not that mushy. Good luck with your project! **

GoSpooky13: _go to hell! _

Halfa1267: **that's the spirit! **

Ryoko,

I swear it's not that mushy… are you always a bitch like at in the morning? Remind me never to get on your bad side jeeze. But anyway we went to the movies and saw this new horror movie and we both had a great time. So anyway how'd your project go? Well I'll talk to you at a decent hour

Sincerely,

Danny

Ryoko sat in her living room under her favorite blue blanket with golden crescent moons and stars on it Ryoko went further under her blanket (named by Sasami the 'Sesshomaru blanket' because of the gold and the moons) and grabbed for her laptop before logging online and seeing the mailbox at the top right corner was open. Clicking on it she saw Danny tell her what happened during his date with Sam. "Damn right he never get on my bad side!" Ryoko said to herself before writing back.

Danny,

My sincerest apologies for… well for lack of a better word acting like a bitch. It was four AM and I was not in the best mood. (understatement of the century) but anyway I'm now very bored but I did get that project finished but slept through my alarm clock so I missed school, which is why I'm sending this e-mail at one PM from my couch. But anyway since you asked oh-so long ago about dog hanyous and such I'm going to order you to watch 'Adult Swim' on 'Cartoon Network' at like 11 o'clock and watch the show 'Inuyasha' the station people are mean so the time might change. So what if you were stuck home with nothing better to do what would you do because I am utterly bored. I have read all of my books, watched all of my DVDs and I can't even sleep because my couch hates me and won't let me get comfortable. Any suggestion would be helpful beyond belief…

Bored out of her mind hanyou,

Ryoko

Danny sat down at his computer after throwing his book bag onto his bed and logging online. 'You've got mail!' went off as he saw the newest letter from Ryoko. "She got to miss school?" he asked himself while thinking of ways to get revenge considering he fell asleep during English and got detention with his least favorite teacher Mr. Lancer.

Well that's it for this chapter

Hope you enjoyed it

-Ryoko


	5. proof librians are evil

Well uh… you people know I don't own Danny Phantom and well I only own Ryoko

To my dear reviewer…

**The really weird all women demon clan- Dita I'm sorry for making fun of you and Sasami but it's so easy and fun! I'm sorry you do know I love you guys right? But anyway Sadeko, Ayeka, Sasami and Dita are not the best characters… Ryoko is! **

Chapter 5

Hey Danny,

Did you watch it? How much did you love the show? Ha! I know you loved it! anyway Dita got a new kitten yesterday and named her Kirara (pronounced with R's as L's) the kitten is all white with black markings on her tail. She's adorable and really doesn't like Inuyasha. plus Sasami got her own doggy named 'Sesshomaru' (she stole the idea from me!) but anyway I know you're jealous that I got to stay home and you had to go to school and I didn't! Anyway I hate this librarian at my school. I have to wear these IDs to prove I go to my school and I have a picture of Sumomo from 'Chobits' on it, and I wanted to renew some mangas I took out last week so when she saw the picture she told me "Take that off!"

"I'll take it off when I get home"

"No now!" so I took off the picture and had it in my hand and was talking to myself while leaving the library and was saying "I'll just put it back on in Latin." She then yelled after me "What did you say?" so yeah I just kinda ignored her and ran off. But anyway now that I got that rant outta my system I have to go…

Pissed and tired hanyou,

Ryoko

Danny sat at his computer thinking about Sam before hearing the 'You've got mail' before then seeing 'GoSpooky13' appear at his BuddyList.

Halfa1267: **hey Ryoko! **

GoSpooky13: _hey sexy… _

Halfa1267: **what? Uh… excuse me? **

GoSpooky13: _I said hey sexy! _

Halfa1267: **you do remember that Sam is my girlfriend right? **

GoSpooky13: _you do know this isn't Ryoko right? _

Halfa1267: **it's not? **

GoSpooky13: _no this is Sadeko! _

Halfa1267: **ohh… where is Ryoko? **

GoSpooky13: _what don't you love me anymore? _

Halfa1267: **excuse me? **

GoSpooky13: _sorry for the snow leopard invasion… hey it's Ryoko! _

Halfa1267: **okay who was that? And why did she call me sexy? **

GoSpooky13: _because she is Sadeko that should explain a lot if you knew her. _

Halfa1267: **okay… I got your e-mail, **

GoSpooky13: _yeah well what makes it worst is that she is my friend Jenny's (Miko) mom. She's usually really nice to me, but that was just plain bitchy _

Halfa1267: **well what do you expect? Anyway I did watch Inuyasha **

GoSpooky13: _and now you're going to tell me your as obsessed as me and my friends right? _

Halfa1267: **it was good but uh… how obsessed are you? Like you don't walk around with dog ears or something do you? **

GoSpooky13: _uh… no comment! (takes ears off of head and hides then behind back) _

Halfa1267: **are you serious I mean come on the show is good but it's not that great! **

GoSpooky13: _I think my heart has stopped beating, thank you Danny you've managed to kill me… good bye cruel world, good bye to my horrible wickedness! _

Halfa1267: **stop being dramatic! **

'GoSpooky13' is no longer signed on

"Ryoko what's the matter?" Dita asked walking into Ryoko's Tokyo skyline painted bedroom and saw her friend laying unconscious on the floor with an 'IM' box open on her computer. "Let's see what happened?" Dita read the conversation before getting to the end and seeing what he wrote about 'Inuyasha' "WHAT!" she screamed before passing out as well.

Well this is the end of chapter 5!

I hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to send reviews and flames!


	6. evil boots and Aida

Welcome back people uh… enjoy this chapter and send as many reviews as you wish!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone except Ryoko

Chapter 6

To my wonderful reviews…

**kittydemon219- how did you know? Well I can honestly say I have not put a magnet in my fic but he, he you may not know… WORLD DOMINATION SHALL BE MINE! Uh… you didn't read that right? **

**inuyasha and kagome 4ever- OMK! You are my favorite reviewer! Dita and Sasami no offense but this girl is great! Thanks for your many reviews and yes Inuyasha is absolutely awesome and me, Ayeka and Sasami even started an Inuyasha/Sesshomaru shrine in my old camp truck, (any one who laughs can kiss my ass!) I'm glad you like my fic. **

**You people make me feel so happy! (shibby dance!) **

On with da' fun!

Halfa1267: **I guess you're not dead anymore, **

GoSpooky13: _no I just passed out and woke up on my floor with a huge bump on my head… I hope you're happy! _

Halfa1267: **oh-so much, so what happened with you today? **

GoSpooky13: _I got a detention for bursting into song during study hall. _

Halfa126: **does that happen often? **

GoSpooky13: _uh… yeah actually it does, I had a song stuck in my head so I started to sing it… it was 'Build another pyramid' from 'Aida' so this evil teacher started to yell at me for singing and said that I have a detention. _

Halfa1267: **oh yeah you did say something about liking Broadway right? **

GoSpooky13: _yes all of that time ago when we first met. But anyway I hate my boots! _

Halfa1267: **your boots? **

GoSpooky13: _yes my boots! My favorite pair of combat boots have betrayed me! _

Halfa1267: **do I want to know? **

GoSpooky13: _I don't care now… you're hearing my story, today after school I went with Sasami to her work to get some extra cash for DVDs so anyway we were walking home on these train tracks (which were really were supposed to be on but that's besides the point) and a train was coming so we went up this hill to wait for it to pass, Sasami being the baka (idiot) she is runs across and I stupidly go after her, I get down the hill and trip on the track's wooden thingys and fell, I started to curse Sasami out before she grabbed my arm and brought me over to the other side so I wouldn't get hit by the train, she looked at me all scared and said I was bleeding apparently my glasses went up and cut the skin between my eye and eyebrow so now I have this like gash thing that hurts and it's all my boots fault (glares at boots who are cowering in fear of the hanyou in the closet)_

Halfa1267: **so it was really your fault for being on the tracks in the first place? **

GoSpooky13: _no it was my boots fault for making me fall _

Halfa1267: **I don't think so… so anyway what are you doing tonight/ **

GoSpooky13: _having an Inu fest with Dita and Sasami, we're going to attempt to watch all of the Inuyasha DVDs that Sasami has in one night (she has almost all of them including the three movies) _

Halfa1267: **yeah well that sounds uh… interesting, have fun with that! (moves away in fear of Ryoko) **

GoSpooky13: _JERK! _

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

Ryoko looked at the last message on her IM conversation and decided to get let out some of her anger towards Mr. O'Brian (the teacher who threw her in detention) Clicking on the 'Write Mail' icon she told Danny exactly what she thought about him and his Anti-Inuyasha ways.

Danny,

YOU JERK! First of all you should have at least said good bye like a normal person instead of just logging off! And second how can you not like Inuyasha! I mean you don't have to like all anime but damn boy Inuyasha is a great show with completely over sized weapons, demons, battles and a lot of swearing (on Inuyasha's behalf which I still want to know where he learned modern swears from) and anyway I know you're probably out with Sam but please tell your goddamn friend Tucker to stop IM-ing Sadeko! Where he even got her screen name is beyond me but she is acting so weird! And I do mean more than usual! But anyway you are a jerk and have been kicked off of the island! If you want to know what I'm talking about ask Dita 'Hulagurl1'

So very pissed at you hanyou,

Ryoko

Danny sat at his computer playing video games with Tucker and Sam before seeing an E-mail appear on the top right corner of his screen. "Hey, guys I have to go talk to you later?" he wrote out before they both agreed and ran after another character going for the golden key. Danny read the E-mail before laughing and writing back,

Ryoko,

Over sized weapons and getting kicked off the island… okay.

Very confused,

Danny

Well that all folks! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter may take a while because I do have other fics I have to/want to work on.

-Ryoko


	7. kicked off the island

Welcome readers to my wonderful fic!

As you know from previous chapters I do not own Danny Phantom no matter how many times I wish upon a star that I did, but I do own Ryoko so that's one good thing!

Also keep in mind that while you're waiting for more chapters to be posted check out some of my other fics and tell me what you think of them!

On with da' fun!

And to my fantastic reviewers…

**GrayPhantom- Well don't feel bad, my best friend Sadeko makes me and Dita feel the under wire of her bra, Dita is a grammar-whore who is a complete closet hentai, Sasami is a hentai who can't say 'Cherry Popsicles' with a straight face and Ayeka is well, Ayeka who is also a hentai but I love them very much so don't feel bad about your friend because well I run up and down the street during thunderstorms while singing 'I'm a little tea-pot' but thanks for your review! **

**Rynx-Too-Genki- I sometimes watch it in Japanese like the last episode (huge disappointment) and the third movie (Inutashino's voice sounds better in that version) but I completely forgot about the change in Kirara's pronunciation. **

**Mysterygal02- why thank you, I hope you people like this chapter. **

Chapter 7

GoSpooky13: _I can't move my left hand!_

Halfa1267: **hello to you too… now why can't you move your hand?**

GoSpooky13: _okay now I can move both of my hands and it was because Sasami was painting my nails _

Halfa1267: **interesting but anyway what happened with your boots? **

GoSpooky13: _burned them, Sasami and Dita insisted on it (wipes away tears) why did they have to betray me? _

Halfa1267: **okay then so you burned your boots? **

GoSpooky13: _yup they deserved it! but that sad note aside… well uh, _

Halfa1267: **uh… **

GoSpooky13: _how bout them Yankees? You have to be able to tell how desperate I am to think of something to talk about it I go to that! _

Halfa1267: **so I was kicked off the island? **

GoSpooky13: _oh yeah… _

Halfa11267: **r u there? **

'GoSpooky13' is no longer signed on

"That jerk!" Danny yelled to the computer screen before going to the last Email Ryoko sent him and typed in the screen name 'Hulagurl1'

Hulagurl1: **_hello? _**

Halfa1267: **are you Ryoko's friend Dita? **

Hulagurl1: _listen what ever Ryoko did, I'll talk to her about it just don't press charges! _

Halfa1267: **uh… this is her pen pal Danny, and why do I have a feeling you've said this to people in the past? **

Hulagurl1: _because I have, so what do you want? Ryoko's screen name is GoSpooky13, not Hulagurl1. _

Halfa1267: **I wanted to know what it meant to be kicked off the island? She said for me to write to you and ask, because right now she's just confusing the hell out of me. **

Hulagurl1: _it means that she's not talking to you until she get bored of no conversation, when ever we get mad at each other we yell that, that person has been kicked off the island. _

Halfa1267: **alright… so Ryoko's not the only crazy one? **

Hulagurl1: _excuse me? Oh no you did not! _

Halfa1267: **I mean you can't honestly think you're sane… do you? Obsessed with an anime, burn boots for betraying you and telling people they're kicked off the island? **

Auto response from 'Hulagurl1': you rude ignorant person have been kicked off the island for one or more of the following reasons… 1. You dislike Orlando Bloom, 2. You dislike Inuyasha, 3. You made fun of my friends, 4. You dislike Orlando Bloom, 5. You dislike Lord of the Rings and the many hot guys in that movie such as… well Orlando Bloom. 6. you have called me or my friends crazy 7. or finally you dislike Orlando Bloom.

Halfa1267: **and now I find out you're obsessed with Orlando Bloom? Honestly! **

'Hulagurl1' is no longer signed on

Ryoko,

In case you don't hear this enough you are completely and utterly insane! You and your friends are obsessed with a show about demons, Orlando Bloom, and all of this other stuff! Apparently I have been kicked off the island but I don't care because you have to talk to me sooner or later so HA! I win. But anyway well that's all I can think of right now… talk to ya when I'm not kicked off the island anymore.

Sincerely,

Danny

Ryoko sat at her computer trying to figure out her mom's password so she could over-ride the parental controls and read an 'Inuyasha' fic that Sasami told her about. "You've got mail!" yelled at her through the headphones she was listening to 'Rent' with as she fell backwards and off of her chair. "Ow!" she yelled before seeing the Email was from Danny. She clicked on the 'Send Mail' icon and wrote simply…

Danny,

You are still kicked off the island

Dog hanyou,

Ryoko.

**Okay well that's it for this chapter **

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! **


	8. not a chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER! **

**I'm sorry to tell you nice people this but two certain friends of mine (though I will save them the trouble and not name-names) are refusing me allow me to write any more of this fic until I get some done in my other one 'The Strange days of high school' so this may be the last chapter for a while. Know that I am writing the AN by force, not choice because I want you all to know that I will get some done after Dita and Sasami (oops pretend you didn't see that) are satisfied so if you have any complains please yell at them at the following name… 'the really weird all women demon clan' have fun reading other fics, and bare with me while I'm being forced into writing my Inuyasha fic. **

**You're loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	9. ghost and twins

**Forget what my friends say! **

**What they don't know really won't hurt them so here to my loyal readers is the next chapter… **

**Summers Rage- please don't kick me off the island! Here is the chapter, Sasami and Dita now think I'm writing the first chapter of our new fic (unnamed at this time but will be LOTR with some Inuyasha thrown in and under our account 'the really weird all woman demon clan') **

**Stick'ums- OoOoO shibby minions! I have my own army of demons, along with my friends Boy (ninjas) and Mei (outcast faeries and elves also some pirates because me and Boy were making fun of her pathetic army) but anyway since I am writing this please don't attack my friends because they like this fic as well and some times (not often but some times) help me write some parts. **

**Chapter 9 **

GoSpooky13: _well I think you've suffered for long enough. Danny Fenton you are no longer kicked off the island! _

Halfa1267: **yippy, so what's up with you? **

GoSpooky13: _watching the extended LOTR movie 'The Fellowship of the Ring' with Legolas lovin' Dita and Frodo lovin' Sasami. _

Halfa1267: **oh yeah, she did say something about liking Orlando Bloom didn't she? **

GoSpooky13: _hell yeah she does! So tell me more bout Sam… does she believe in ghost too? _

Halfa1267: **yeah she does. **

GoSpooky13: _have you ever seen one? _

Halfa1267: **yes, many times **

GoSpooky13: _seriously? Me too, I was with my friend and there was this floating chic with flaming blue hair in a ponytail and guitar. She was trying to pull off being a rock star but she seriously sucked so we (me, Ayeka, Sadeko, Sasami and Dita) boy-cotted her. _

Halfa1267: **Ember? Are you serious how long ago! **

GoSpooky13: _chill, it was a while ago… it was right before her big concert and that kid went on stage and tried to sing (cries of agony from the back of the room while Ryoko brings up horrible memories) _

Halfa1267: **would you believe me if I told you that was Tucker? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah, he is apparently dating Sadeko so he sent a picture. She send him one too and a tape 'How to Sing better 101' _

Halfa1267: **it's not working he's just as bad as before… maybe worse. **

GoSpooky13: _LOL, I have to go, I have an annoying brother named Draco and he wants to go on to check his Gaia account. _

Halfa1267: **his what?**

GoSpooky13: _anime stuff, message boards, role playing crap like that._

Halfa1267: **isn't he a little young? **

GoSpooky13: _I'm only three minuets older than him _

Halfa1267: **you're a twin? **

GoSpooky13: _hell yeah, I wish he was a girl so he could like do all of that 'As-Seen-on-T.V' things where like one twin dresses like the other and takes a test for them or something like that_

Halfa1267: **so is he anything like you? **

GoSpooky13: _I really have to go, I'll send ya an email bout it later _

Halfa1267: **k, bye **

'GoSpooky13' is not currently signed on

"Drake, don't take too long!" Ryoko yelled moving away from the computer and wheeling back in the black leather wheeled chair. "Who were you talking to anyway?" Draco asked logging onto pen pal Danny." Ryoko said spinning around in circles in the chair as her brother walked towards the door of the computer room. "Hey Draco, what would be the chances that you would dress up like me and take a test for me?" Ryoko asked until her brother threw a pencil at her head "What was that for?" Ryoko yelled rubbing the sore spot "For being weird again!"

Danny,

Well for unknown reasons you asked about Draco… here you go (from oh so long ago with added questions…

Name: Draconius Denton

Nick name: Draco or Drake

Age: 14 but three minutes younger than me (oh yeah go older sister superiority)

B-Day: March 23 the best day of the year by far!

Friends: Dita's boyfriend Yahiko Matsui, Sasami's brother Tenchi, and Brian Sampsel (Ayeka's flavor of the semester)

Family: Mom (Mira) and Dad (John) with a sister (Skye) and a twin sister (yours truly)

School: Cheltenham High

Grade: 9th (tear tear)

Music: Rock, classical and some rap

Favorite movies: Tim Burton/Chucky series

Pets: two toads named Jaken (from Inuyasha) and one named Trevor (from Harry Potter)

Favorite show: ANIME!

Favorite food: Ramen

Least favorite food: White meat (poor pigs!)

Favorite alcoholic drink: none

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: Pineapple juice

Least favorite drink: Dr. Pepper

Hair: boy short, spiky. Silver with some the tips dyed red (same as me only I have the tips and two pieces dyed red)

Eyes: same as me and amber and same with glasses

Height: taller than me (little shorter than Ayeka)

Uh… that's all I can think of. Why you wanted to know about him but whatever. What about your sister? Skye is a little well (by my standards weird) here…

Name: Skye Denton

Nick name: Clouds (ha, ha get it Skye, Clouds? Okay well I'll be quiet now)

Age: 12

B-Day: February 11th.

Friends: Mihoshi 'Lindsey' Drummond, Noël Lautch and Brittany McGowan (all preps and think me and Drake are scarier than Freddy plus Jason

Family: Mom (Mira) and Dad (John) with a sister (moi) and a brother (Draco)

School: Cedarbrook Middle school

Grade: 7th (such a boring grade)

Music: Hip hop

Favorite movies: chick flicks (insert gagging noises here)

Pets: a white kitten named 'Princess'

Favorite show: 'Zoe 101' and 'Unfabulous'

Favorite food: Fruit

Least favorite food: Ramen

Favorite alcoholic drink: Kami (God) knows what

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: Sprite

Least favorite drink: Dr. Pepper

Hair: dyed over natural silver to make it brunette (more normal as she said)

Eyes: same as me and Draco (amber) but no glasses

Height: about to my shoulder, a little taller than Sasami.

Well that's all for my weird family… what bout your sister Jazz?

To lazy to write more hanyou,

Ryoko

Danny read over the descriptions of Ryoko's brother and sister laughing slightly at how much she was like her brother.

Ryoko,

Let's see how to describe Jazz?

Name: Jasmine Fenton

Nick name: Jazz

Age: 18

B-Day: December 12th

Friends: none that I can think of

Family: Mom and Dad with me as a brother

School: Casper High

Grade: 12th

Music: none too distracting to her studies

Favorite movies: chick flicks (insert gagging noises here)

Pets: none

Favorite show: How to do brain surgery

Favorite food: anything healthy

Least favorite food: chocolate

Favorite alcoholic drink: none

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: soda

Least favorite drink: I don't know

Hair: red

Eyes: same as me (blue)

Height: I'm at her shoulder,

But anyway talk to ya later

Sincerely,

Danny

**Well I hate to say it, but this is the end of the chapter. **

**I have been kicked off the island because I have been found writing this and not strange days or our new LOTR fic. Sasami and Dita are refusing to talk to me until I finish the next chapter in those fics so this may take a while. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience… **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	10. evil friends

**PEOPLE I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE STUPIDLY ALLOWED SASAMI TO OWN ME FOR TWO WEEKS AND NOW THEY ARE FORBIDDING ME TO WRITE IN ANY OTHER FIC THAN STRANGE DAYS AND AUCTIONS BECAUSE THEY BOTH LIKE THOSE FICS AND ARE JEALOUS OF THE FACT THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY REVIEWING THIS FIC AND NOT OUR OTHER ONES. SO ANYWAY IF YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN TO SOMEONE COMPLAIN TO 'the really weird all woman demon clan' SO PLEASE STAY WITH ME AND YELL AT THEM AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BECAUSE IT IS THEM WHO ARE FORCING ME TO WRITE AGAINST MY WILL. PLEASE SAVE ME! BUT I KNOW THAT WON'T BE HAPPENING SO READ MY OTHER FICS AND LOOK OUT FOR OUR NEW LOTR FIC THAT WE'LL BE POSTING VERY SOON. **

**ONCE AGAIN DITA AND SASAMI ARE TO BLAME NOT ME, **

**THEM NOT ME! **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko Denton **


	11. purple asses and accidents

**Hey Dita this chapter is just for you. Please don't tell Sasami! I beg of you! But anyway don't forget I do not own Danny Phantom but Ryoko is mine so ha I win! **

**Chapter 11 **

GoSpooky13: _I'm in so much pain right now. _

Halfa1267: **happy birthday by the way and why are you in pain? **

GoSpooky13: _I just got back from paintballing with my friends for my B-Day. _

Halfa1267: **ouch… did Draco and his friends go to? **

GoSpooky13: _Hai (yes) anyway my one friend Adam was there so my other friend Josh asked him _

_Josh: Can I shoot you in the ass?_

_Me: Josh, why do you want to shoot him in the ass? _

_Adam: sure, shoot me in the ass _

_Josh: (shoots Adam in the ass with blue paint ball)_

_Adam: (yell of pain)_

_Me: I can't believe you let him shoot you in the ass! _

_Dita: you actually shot him in the ass? _

_(Adam pulls down pants as his ass turns purple) _

_So now Adam is 'purple-ass' _

Halfa1267: **you've got to be kidding me? **

GoSpooky13: _I'm not. Draco's friends were shibby and helped me plan an all-out attack against my best guy friend Kearn. Plus now me, Drake and Kearn are going to paint ball my room. _

Halfa1267: **hum… **

GoSpooky13: _hum… what? _

Halfa1267: **oh nothing**

GoSpooky13: _(jumps on table and started to scream) LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! _

Halfa1267: **never mind… so your siblings sound a little weird. **

GoSpooky13: _oh yeah? What bout Jazz? Let me guess she's some super smart, popular, soon-to-be brain surgeon who makes you feel like a stupid baby? _

Halfa1267: **sometimes I really want to hurt you… (reaches hand through computer screen and attempts to attack Ryoko) **

GoSpooky13: _(moves away from Danny's hand trying to kill her and takes a knife out of her magic pockets) oh Danny…! _

Halfa1267: **(pulls back hand and narrowly avoid knife wound) evil bitch! **

GoSpooky13: _why thank you! But I was right about Jazz wasn't I? _

Halfa1267: **a little plus she's the only one who really gets me especially after the accident… **

GoSpooky13: _what accident? _

Halfa1267: **never mind, it's really stupid **

GoSpooky13: _no tell me! _

Halfa1267: **well, my parents are well, ghost hunters so they built this machine to link our world and the ghost zone, I went inside a turned it on and got a bad shock. **

GoSpooky13: are you half ghost now?

Halfa1267: **excuse me? **

GoSpooky13: _I heard about this girl who got into a school lab accident and turned into a half ghost because of it… she can turn invisible, take over bodies, fly and all that jazz. _

Halfa1267: **well… I don't think I ever heard of her… what's her name? **

GoSpooky13: _Ryoko Denton _

Halfa1267: **what? **

'GoSpooky13' is no longer signed on

**okay shortest chapter ever for me but I decided to torture you people **

**(avoids multiple flying knives being thrown at her) **

**Nice people I feel loved, **

**Anyway don't forget to review and send flames all are welcome. **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	12. missing person ad

**Chapter 12 **

**Well know I don't own Danny Phantom but Ryoko is mine… **

**Don't forget to send reviews and flames **

**To my wonderful reviewers… **

**WhereIsYourBoyTonight- Hell yeah Inuyasha is great! I mean what's not great about him? Anyway thanks for saying I'm your hero! Personally** **Jhonen Vasquez is my hero! If you people don't know who he is you're going to make me cry! Also instant messages is such a wonderful thing I can't remember life without it! **

**On with da' fun! **

Ryoko,

You have to talk to me sooner or later! What do you mean you're a half ghost? Well that's not what I mean, so you got into an accident and you woke up and ta-da? Please just come online and talk to me! Do your friends know? What about your parents? I know you wanted to tell someone otherwise you wouldn't have told me! Come on…

Concerned friend,

Danny

Ryoko laid in her bed after stupidly telling Danny her biggest secret, "Hey Ryoko! Do you plan on gracing us with your presence today?" her mom yelled from the other side of the door before she grabbed her laptop and logged online. 'You've got mail' ring through the speaker, she clicked on the mailbox and saw two messages one from 'Halfa1267' with a topic of 'have you died?' and the second one from 'Hulagurl1, IheartuSnowy929, Sasami5525 and Wolflover23' with an almost identical message of 'Missing person ad- Ryoko Denton…' she read the one from her own friends first and read it

Okay so this is the missing person ad we're putting out unless you show your face…

Name: Ryoko Denton

Also answers to: Ryo, Lillee and Elphaba

Age: 14

Height: 5'7 and a half

Hair: silver and red and near her mid-back

Eyes: when not hidden behind her much needed glasses they are amber,

Weight: it's never polite to ask a woman her weight! (mean people!)

We're serious Ryoko, if you don't show your face soon we're putting that on the cover of the nearest newspaper! What's wrong anyway? We've never seen you so upset before? I mean honestly girl the sun used to shine out of your butt? (yes I know that is from 'Acceleration' but it just fit so well!) either respond by Friday or we're kidnapping you… just so you can know,

Dita: if we tell her we're kidnapping her it doesn't count!

Sadeko: sure it does!

Sasami: we should tell her so she does like run off or something?

Ayeka: what does it matter? RYOKO GET YOUR ASS OVER TO ONE OF OUR HOUSES RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE REALLY SCARING ALL OF US!

You're sweet, concerned friends who are worried if you are even alive right now or just a rotting corpse laying in your bed under the 'Sesshy' blankie,

Sasami, Sadeko, Dita and Ayeka

Ryoko smiled at her friends and wrote back quickly

Guys,

I'm not dead.

Ryoko

The next email she opened and saw what Danny had written to her.

Danny,

Well to answer your questions here you go… (keep in mind I'm going against every fiber in my body by even talking to anyone while I'm freaking out… )

You have to talk to me sooner or later: Well honestly I don't have to talk to you, I'll just choose to because many people who I know are thinking that I'm dead.

What do you mean you're a half ghost: Well I can go from human to ghost, not completely human, or ghost

Well that's not what I mean, so you got into an accident and you woke up and ta-da: kinda, I got into a lab experiment with Draco at home one day and there was this huge explosion, when I woke up Draco was all freaked out because, well my skin was see though.

Please just come online and talk to me: I am, only it's only 3 o'clock and I convinced my parents to let me stay home from school

Do your friends know: no, only me and Draco

What about your parents: see above

I know you wanted to tell someone otherwise you wouldn't have told me: I thought you would have understood, and yeah I did want to tell someone! I feel like a goddamn freak okay!

Come on…: this I just don't get,

Now you know, you can tell who ever you want, make a crap load of cash selling the story to the nearest newspaper I don't fucking care anymore!

Fuck you,

Ryoko

Halfa1267: **Ryoko! **

Halfa1267: **you have to talk to me sooner or later! **

GoSpooky13: _correction, I just choose to talk to you. _

Halfa1267: **where have you been? **

GoSpooky13: _in my room, I'm sorry for telling you _

Halfa1267: **did I ever finish my story about my accident? **

GoSpooky13: _I figured it out, you're like me. _

Halfa1267: **yeah, except Sam and Tucker know, y didn't you tell Dita, Sadeko, Ayeka or Sasami? **

GoSpooky13: _I don't know? Listen it's just not something that comes up everyday, they just think I have a weird fascination with them. What do you look like when you go all ghosty? _

Halfa1267: **white hair and green eyes **

GoSpooky13: _hum… mine's black hair and white eyes, anyone in your family know? _

Halfa1267: **Jazz, I think anyway. **

GoSpooky13: _I have to go, my head is killing me and I have to go… I'm not mad anymore just so you know. _

Halfa1267: **ok, tell your friends! **

GoSpooky13: _don't push it! _

Ryoko closed her conversation with Danny and saw all of her friends had signed on.

Hulagurl1: **SHE LIVES! **

Sasami5535: **I think anyway… Ryoko do you live? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah well I just hit a bad time. But you guys know how I love ghost? _

Wolflover23: more than any human should… but yes go on… 

GoSpooky13: _I'm a half ghost… surprise! _

IheartuSnowy929: say what darling?

GoSpooky13: _as in half ghost, half human. I got into an accident with Draco last year woke up and I had a nice conversation with my spleen until it came back and my parents showed up. _

Hulagurl1: **shibby **

GoSpooky13: _r u serious? _

Sasami5535: **d'uh we still love ya! **

Hulagurl1: **well… love is such a string word… just kidding! **

GoSpooky13: _you better be! _

Wofllover23: alright, Sasami, Dita and Sadeko phase Alpha Beta Alpha! 

'Wofllover23' is not longer signed on

'Hulagurl1' is no longer signed on

'Sasami5535' is no longer signed on

'IheartuSnowy929' is on longer signed on

Ryoko logged off the computer before seeing her bedroom door burst open and a bright light flash in her face, she covered her face before a large sack was put over her Sadeko laughed while closing the bag and started to sing 'Kidnap Sandy Claws' from 'Nightmare Before Christmas' a bright grey light went through the bag as Ryoko phased out, with long black hair and pure white eyes. Her clothes changed to a black kimono with flames on the sleeves and pant legs. "Shibby!" her friends yelled out as she landed on the ground.

**La Fin **

**(my French sucks so if that's wrong please don't hate me!) I'm just watching my nephew (who got me started on this fic in the first place) and he's watching 'The Hunchback of Notra Dame' so I decided to try out my horrible French skills. Okay well send reviews and/or flames to keep me going! **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	13. Lucky Charms and GoKarts

**Wow, chapter 13 already? I really must have no life! **

**Well I don't care I'm proud of myself well send your reviews and flames so I know what you people think of this fic, also to my favorite youkais in the whole wide world **

**Sasami and Dita you two are shibby and have helped so much with this fic its not even funny! **

**To my wonderful reviews… **

**Ecoflekolarius- I am honestly surprised at how many Danny Phantom fans love Inuyasha. So thanks for your review! And half if not all of the comedy in this fic (also my others) are from things that happen with me and my friends (I have the scar on my eye to prove it). But anyway enjoy this chapter! **

**Just Plain Insane ()- well Danny is an idiot, I personally am not as obsessed with Orlando Bloom as Dita is, but I am obsessed with Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Tim Burton films, Sugar, writing and a whole lot of other things. Thanks for your review!**

**Stick'ums- well honestly Ryoko's family is not like mine. I have three sisters, my parents, my brother-in-law, niece and nephew living with me. But all of the things that happened really did happen. The falling on the train tracks happened last week after school, the purple-ass incident happened with my older sister and her friend Issac, the evil librarian was my friend Jen's mom, and well that's all I can think of for what happened. I do wish I was a twin because that would just be shibby and Draco is my favorite guy's name after reading too much Harry Potter and another book called 'Sweet Blood' but that Draco was a dirty old man who liked girls half his age, but I'm getting off topic. Also I'm surprised they haven't killed me but I might be kicked off the island for a while **

**Z ()- oOoO… well I always saw it during like 'Family Guy' or 'The Simpsons' when they made fun of those black and white French films, and I have barely mastered English let alone Spanish or French. (epically French Dita can prove that if it's necessary) so thanks for the review and telling me that… oy I could imagine going up to someone and feeling all cool thinking I'm speaking French and really speaking Spanish. **

**Well on with da' fun! **

**Chappie 13 **

Halfa1267: **you better now? **

GoSpooky13: _we went Go-Kart racing! (if you knew me and my friends you would know that means: Hell yeah!) _

Halfa1267: **fun, who won? **

GoSpooky13: _well we went five rounds, it was me, Dita, Sasami, Ayeka and Sasami's mom (Sadeko was going out with her flavor of the week) I made a bet with Sasami about who would win, I win 3 out of 5 of the races she can't say anything perverted for one week, she wins I have to be her minion for a week. _

Halfa1267: **is she a perv? **

GoSpooky13: _in the worst way! But anyway I won and almost got spun-out by her mom. _

Halfa1267: **isn't that against the rules? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah, but she tried to get me, and I ended up getting her. Plus Sasami got spun out by either me, Ayeka or her mom like twenty times, Dita got sick halfway though so sat out of two races and Ayeka got spun out by Sasami's mommy. _

Halfa1267: **well that's different **

GoSpooky13: _yeah well the holy art of the go-karts is a sacred and honored tradition among me and my friends. _

Halfa1267: **sacred and honored tradition? Oh great you're back to your old crazy self, just what I needed! **

GoSpooky13: _(blows raspberry at mean Danny) jerk, can you even race? _

Halfa1267: **once, when I was on vacation and well… my grand mom kicked my ass **

GoSpooky13: _please tell me you're kidding! Well that's pathetic! _

Halfa1267: **be quiet! **

GoSpooky13: _my friend Ashlee got beat up by her little brother today_

Halfa1267: **now that's pathetic! **

GoSpooky13: _with a cereal box. _

Halfa1267: **a cereal box? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah a cereal box, _

Halfa1267: **care to explain? **

GoSpooky13: _I came into Physics today and she was half asleep on her desk (it was first period) so I went up to her… _

_Me: Ash, are you okay? _

_Ashlee: (picks up head, showing four red lines on her cheeks) fine _

_Me: what happened to you? _

_Ashlee: my brother beat me up _

_Me: your 11 year old brother? _

_Ashlee: yeah, he called me a bad mommy… I'm not even that kid's mommy! _

_Me: so he called you a bad mommy and then hit you with a cereal box? _

_Ashlee: well I did punch him in the face, but da' boy deserved it! _

_Me: so he called you a bad mommy, then you punched him, then he hit you across the face with a cereal box? _

_Ashlee: yeah, and you can stop laughing now! _

_Me: is that all? _

_Ashlee: I told him to get in a bath… you know 'Lucky Charms' aren't that magically delicious when the box is going across you face! And them corners be sharp and whatever! _

_Me: (laughing hysterically) _

Halfa1267: **a box of cereal? You've got to be kidding me. **

GoSpooky13: _I'm not! _

Halfa1267: **is everyday like this at your school? **

GoSpooky13: _with me and my friends yeah, the rest of the school is off busy doing this whole learning thing… what about you? _

Halfa1267: **what about me? **

GoSpooky13: _you ever have anything just so wonderfully random happen to you? _

Halfa1267: **off busy fighting ghost to really notice. **

GoSpooky13: _shibby, the best I can do is going to a cemetery and seeing in I can talk to someone/something. _

Halfa1267: **hey, is Draco like you? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah, equal effects _

(AN: look out for future fic ideas!)

Halfa1267: **what was that? **

GoSpooky13: _I don't know, hello is someone out there? _

Psychopunk13: oh please don't mind me! 

GoSpooky13: _who the hell are you? _

Psychopunk13: well, I'm you… got to go! (clicks 'Men in Black' pen thing to erase memories of ever coming in contact with the authoress) 

Halfa1267: **ow… brain lapse! **

GoSpooky13: _what were we talking about? _

Halfa1267: **I don't know… I think you had to go. **

GoSpooky13: _I did? Well okay then… talk to ya later. _

Halfa1267: **yeah bye. **

**Well that's all I can think of writing for this fic, **

**Don't forget to send any types of reviews because all are accepted and appreciated! **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	14. crack pot theories and odd friends

**Welcome one and all to chapter 14, **

**Well this is the longest fic I've ever written and I feel all warm and fuzzy because of it… okay if I don't stop right there I'll puke. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but hey, neither do you! On and the science theory in this chapter is not mine but my Astronomy teacher's it is a complete crack-pot theory but it made me smile! **

**To my wonderful reviewers… **

**Stick'ums- well all I can say is that you started to remind me of Dita's mom with that last part of the review. Her mother is from Alabama and her dad is from Texas… need I go on? Anyway… almighty authoress eh? I think I like the sound of that… just kidding! Thanks for your review; I'm glad you like my fic! **

On with da' fun!

GoSpooky13: _is it just me or did you wake up with a bad headache from yesterday's IM? _

Halfa1267: **well yeah… I'm fine now. But anyway, what's up? **

GoSpooky13: _the aliens?_

Halfa1267: **there's no such thing as aliens **

GoSpooky13: _what? And let me guess, next you'll tell me ghost aren't real either? _

Halfa1267: **touché, but anyway… no such thing as aliens! **

GoSpooky13: _what about on Mars? _

Halfa1267: **especially there! **

GoSpooky13: _fine I'll tell you my theory then! _

Halfa1267: **your theory? **

GoSpooky13: _yes, you know how there is an asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter? _

Halfa1267: **yeah **

GoSpooky13: _well, the reason it's there is because of Jupiter's gravity, so I have a theory that, that used to be a planet! We'll just call it Planet X _

Halfa1267: **I'm with you, if barely **

GoSpooky13: _it gets better… but anyway so Planet X and Mars had their own little civil wars until one day they turned to each other. Planet X had a nuclear weapon that would tear the atmosphere off Mars and Mars had a weapon of mass destruction that would blow up the planet._

Halfa1267: **kidding right? **

GoSpooky13: _listen would you! So then all of the important leaders on Mars went underground as both planets set off their weapons. Planet X was exploded and the remains we caught in Jupiter's gravity before it could pull back together. Mars had its atmosphere ripped off (which explains why it has almost none) and (if the people were similar to humans) they were ripped apart and now the red dust is the remains. _

Halfa1267: **someone call the loony-bin we've got a runner! **

GoSpooky13: _I said shut up! (and if I didn't I'm saying it now) but anyway so the big people on Mars and now underground and because of that their eyes have gotten large because of the little/no light, their skin has become grey and shark-like, plus some other adaptations. So now they figure out America is sending up the rovers so they think "Okay, we're still safe, since we're under ground" when we send up the satellites they think "We're still safe, we'll let them take their pictures" but once the digging experiments start they think "We'll be found! Must destroy!" so then they destroy the digging machines. This also explains why every single digging experiment to Mars has failed! _

Halfa1267: **you do realize how crazy you are right? ALIENS ARE NOT REAL! **

GoSpooky13: _yeah what ever you say and I bet before the accident you didn't think ghost were real either… HA I'M RIGHT AREN'T I! _

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

Danny,

I know you just signed off because you know I'm right! But even if that theory is a little out there it still made you smiled didn't it? Ha I'm right aren't I? Well, anyway I didn't get a chance to tell you what else happened in Astronomy today. Well here some background information…

Lia is a wonderful lesbian girl who is one of my truest best-est friends ever.

Terra is another wonderful absolutely straight girl who is also one of my best friends

Dan is dating Terra yet best friends with Lia since kindergarten

So Lia, Terra, Mr. B (the teacher) and I are all talking and…

Lia: hey Terra, you and Dan are going out right?

Terra: yeah…

Lia: well I flirt with him all the time so does that mean I can flirt with you too?

Terra: uh… wouldn't that be up to Dan?

Lia: I already asked him and he said it would be hot,

Mr. B: I never understood what most guys saw in girl on girl relationships

So I'll spare you and juts say it ended with

Mr. B: yeah well when my wife wanted to have a threesome…

At this point we all ran to our desk scared shitless! Anyway I'm really tired because it's like 1 o'clock in the morning and I need sleep… so talk to ya at a decent hour…

Tired hanyou,

Ryoko

Danny sat at his computer desk checking his email, once he read Ryoko's he started to laugh uncontrollably. Sam and Tucker appeared at the lab door and gave each other worried glances. "Danny are you okay?" Sam asked her boyfriend as Tucker started to read the email over Danny's shoulder. Tucker turned to Danny and Sam who were kissing passionately at he threw a shoe at the two of them (AN: hey Sadeko! This is for the master of all shoe fights… your mom… the deadliest thing with heels!) They broke apart as Danny went back to the computer so he could write a letter back to Ryoko.

"Do all guys have girl with girl fantasies?" Sam asked her best friends reading about Ryoko's friend Lia. Danny shook his head

"I don't." Sam and Danny looked to Tucker who seemed to still have to consider his answer.

Ryoko,

You've got to be kidding me! Well I now have horrible mental images of my teacher Mr. Lancer! Anyway are all of your teachers like that? EWW I really hope not! But anyway what are your other friends like? I mean Terra and Lia and people like them? Sam and Tucker are my really only friends so that's kinda sad on my behalf but honestly I don't care.

Can't think to write anymore,

Danny

**Well that's it for this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review and sand flames if you think they are necessary. **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	15. even weirder friends and teachers

**Uh… welcome to chapter 15 **

**I'm actually writing this at 10 o'clock at night instead of studying my Latin words so anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to send as many as you want! **

**To my loyal reviewers… **

**Stick'ums- well I'm going to start asking some of my guy friends about their opinions on well… that topic. Anyway my teacher Mr. N warned us before he said his theory "I can say in all honesty that you will not remember anything in this class… however you will come up to me in four years and say 'Hey Mr. N remember your theory about Mars?'" so anyway I'm glad you thought it was funny because I was cracking up when I heard it! **

**Just Plain Insane- I love that theory! My teacher Mr. N is very shibby and almost every else who I told it to just started laughing hysterically so I figured I might as well put it in this fic! **

**Rae- honestly they're not that evil… wait they are but they give me great ideas for my fics and help me out a lot so enjoy this chappie! **

**On with da' fun! **

Danny,

Well for reasons I could not fathom you wanted to know about my other very shibby friends… well uh,

Name: Terra McGuility

Nick name: Boy (it's a long story)

Age: 14 but older than me by two months

B-Day: January 23

Friends: Me, Rowan, Adam (purple-ass) and some other people who I don't know from her Hebrew school

Family: Mom (Jane) and Dad (Isaac) with a brother (Noah)

School: Cheltenham High

Grade: 9th (tear tear)

Music: Rock, and really annoying camp songs that get stuck in your head for hours upon hours

Favorite movies: Monty Python series

Pets: a greyhound named 'McFly' (from the 'Back to the Future' series)

Favorite show: some anime and other shows

Favorite food: dry ramen

Least favorite food: non-kosher foods (she's Jewish)

Favorite alcoholic drink: none

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: Sobe 'Dragon'

Least favorite drink: anything without sugar

Hair: blonde and to her shoulders

Eyes: blue

Height: shorter than me, about to my shoulder or above.

Skin: tan skin with some freckles

Name: Rowan Auroha

Nick name: Mei (again it's a long story)

Age: 14 but a month older than me

B-Day: February 11th

Friends: Me, Terra, Adam and other people who I can't think of their names right now

Family: Mom (Sarah) and Dad (Adam) with a sister (Sophie) and two little brothers (Will and Joe)

School: Cheltenham High

Grade: 9th (tear tear)

Music: classical

Favorite movies: Lord of the Ring

Pets: a dog named Lucy and a cat named Sammy

Favorite show: I don't know

Favorite food: chocolate

Least favorite food: meat and non-kosher foods (Jewish vegetarian)

Favorite alcoholic drink: none

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: I don't know

Least favorite drink: alcohol

Hair: brown and to her chin

Eyes: brown

Height: a little shorter than me and a little taller than Terra

Skin: olive

Name: Lia Goldberg

Nick name: uh… none

Age: 14 and three months older than me

B-Day: January 11th

Friends: Me, Dita, Sasami and other upperclassmen who I can't think of their names right now

Family: Mom (Naomi) and Dad (Doran) with a brother (Ariel) and two sisters (Tamara and Kara)

School: Cheltenham High

Grade: 9th (tear tear)

Music: classical, Broadway and a little bit of rock

Favorite movies: 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'

Pets: a dog named Leo

Favorite show: 'Will and Grace'

Favorite food: chocolate

Least favorite food: dairy and non-kosher foods (Jewish and lactose intolerant)

Favorite alcoholic drink: strawberry daiquiris

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: I don't know

Least favorite drink: milk

Hair: boy short brown hair with some pieces dyed blue

Eyes: green and like me has to wear glasses

Height: a little shorter than me and a little taller than Terra

Skin: pale

Name: Adam Jackson

Nick name: purple-ass

Age: 14 and three months older than me

B-Day: January 30th

Friends: Me, Terra, Rowan and some other guys who I don't know

Family: Mom (Missy) and Dad (Joe) and three sisters (Molly, Mary and Kirsten)

School: Cheltenham High

Grade: 9th (tear tear)

Music: rock

Favorite movies: Monty Python series

Pets: none

Favorite show: Myth Busters and Robot Wars

Favorite food: chocolate

Least favorite food: non meat (huge carnivore)

Favorite alcoholic drink: strawberry daiquiris

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: non alcoholic- strawberry daiquiris

Least favorite drink: non sugar drinks

Hair: really curly brown hair so it's almost an afro

Eyes: brown

Height: a little taller then me

Skin: pale with freckles

Name: Sin Killarar

Nick name: saint Sin

Age: 14 and three days older than me

B-Day: March 20th

Friends: Me, Sasami, Dita and Ayeka

Family: Mom (Aries) and Dad (Mike) and half sister (Abigail)

School: Cheltenham High

Grade: 9th (tear tear)

Music: anime music

Favorite movies: Rocky Horror Picture Show

Pets: none

Favorite show: Chobits

Favorite food: chocolate

Least favorite food: fruit (aren't they bad for you?)

Favorite alcoholic drink: none

Favorite non-alcoholic drink: soda!

Least favorite drink: non sugar drinks

Hair: brown/blonde hair and past her shoulders

Eyes: brown

Height: a little shorter than Sasami (and that's saying something!)

Skin: tan

So anyway that's everyone important. So what are you doing this Friday for Halloween? My parents are trying to convince me that Trick-or-Treating is only for little kids but could you think of anything better to do with your friends than harass people for free sugar? No? I didn't think so! Well you might have your hands full with all of the ghost hunting but whatever… anyway it's late so I'll talk to ya later

Sleepy hanyou,

Ryoko

Ryoko,

Well that's interesting. What do you like to do? I like video games, hunting ghost, hanging out with my friends and stuff like that. Well for Halloween I'm helping Sam with a haunted house to raise money for animal rights or something like that. So basically I have to follow people around and shout out "BOO!" at random points and laugh hysterically while they scream and run for their lives. So that should be good. Anyway what are you going as? Let me guess… an alien? Or maybe a ghost… what do you do besides shake down people for candy.

Oh, well you just logged on so I'll take to you there

See ya,

Danny

GoSpooky13: _howdy partner! I got your e-mail_

Halfa1267: **yeah well, even you have to admit your teachers are kinda weird! **

GoSpooky13: _I never doubted that… Mr. Smith (English) asks us the technical term for when you kill your brother, your sister, your mother, your father and kill yourself. _

Halfa1267: **okay well lets see… fratricide, I don't know what it means to kill your sister, matricide, patricide, and suicide. **

GoSpooky13: _yeah well the bell rang and he yelled out to the class. "Okay well have a good weekend and remember don't do any of the above!" _

Halfa1267: **your kidding right? **

GoSpooky13: _well I got to go. My class is going on a trip for last years French and Spanish classes are going to Canada for three days so I have to pack. _

Halfa1267: **sounds like fun, who all is going?**

GoSpooky13: _well I'm sharing a room with Lia and Dita _

Halfa1267: **have fun,**

'GoSpooky1267' is no longer signed on

**the end! **

**Well this is the end of chapter 15 and I hope you liked it! **

**The next chapter is about some things that happened on a school trip to Canada with my own friends Glinda and Gabby. **

**Don't forget to send reviews and flames **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	16. CANADA pt 1

**Welcome to chapter 16! **

**The next three chapters are going to be what happened when I went on a school trip **

**Long Lost sorrow- why thank you! Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**On with da' fun! **

GoSpooky13: _'ello _

Halfa1267: **where are you? **

GoSpooky13: _well honestly I don't know… hold on_

GoSpooky13: _according to Dita we're in New York_

Halfa1267: **interesting… how's the trip so far? **

GoSpooky13: _fine… I can't sleep though because annoying people are talking and giggling and soon will be dead because Lia, Dita and I are plotting their deaths! _

Halfa1267: **sounds like you're having fun! **

GoSpooky13: _can it! any way I decided to grace you with my presence… _

Halfa1267: **I feel so lucky, what are doing in Canada anyway? **

GoSpooky13: _going to Quebec and Montreal. Well my batteries are about to die on Sir Callahan Jr. so I'll talk to ya when we get back to the hotel tonight. _

Halfa1267: **who? **

GoSpooky13: _my laptop _

Halfa1267: **how did you get that name? **

'GoSpooky13' is no longer signed on

Danny closed the IM conversation and heard the phone ring next to him.

"Hello?" he asked into it before hearing Sam worried voice yell through

"Danny get down here! It's Sulker!" Danny hung up the phone before looking to the computer and sticking his tongue out at Ryoko's ability to be a half ghost and not have to do any of the hunting crap like he did.

GoSpooky13: _Canada eh? _

Halfa1267: **you back then? **

GoSpooky13: _yup so this is what you missed…_

_Lia, Dita and I all went back to our hotel room, Dita went into the like out cove bathroom thing that only had a sink and closet thing to wash her face. So me and Lia were pretending to fight each other. Lia chased me to the out cove thing with her hairbrush. So we started to fight before Dita got hit in the face and Lia leaned down to see if she was okay and I smacked her ass with the hairbrush. Lia jumped up and we fought some more before me and Dita locked her out of the room. _

Halfa1267: **tisk, tisk, tisk doing that to your friend what am I going to do with you Ryoko? **

GoSpooky13: _hell yeah I'm going to do that to my friend! So anyway Dita opened the door to let her in before I pushed Dita out and into the hallway. _

Halfa1267: **so then they were both in the hallway? **

GoSpooky13: _Hai, then I let them in and we found some more which resulted in Dita sliding across the bed and falling onto the other side._

Halfa1267: **smooth **

GoSpooky13: _that's what I said! Anyway so then I got locked out and got this other girl down the hall named Eleanor to help me out so I got back into the room and Lia tackled me down onto the bed we were sharing. _

Halfa1267: **damn… you okay? **

GoSpooky13: _fine… but then Eleanor and Dita were just laughing and Eleanor started to walk towards the door saying… _

_Eleanor: well I think I'll just leave you two alone _

_Dita: oh trust me, if that's what was happening I would NOT be here! _

_Me: losers! _

_So anyway then we kinda calmed down and started to read before I got online and started to talk to you! _

Halfa1267: **I feel so loved. How's where ever you are? **

GoSpooky13: _first of all I'm in Montreal and second it's shibby! But I swear it looks like a French version on South Street. _

Halfa1267: **South Street? **

GoSpooky13: _a very shibby place in downtown Philly _

Halfa1267: **OH okay, anyway what else did you do? **

GoSpooky13: _got there, ate some food, went on a walking trip around Old Montreal, got to go around on our oh for like two hours _

Halfa1267: **they actually trust you to go around by yourselves? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah they did but we started running around the streets and bumping into as many people as we could while yelling out "IT'S OKAY! WE'RE AMERICANS!" _

Halfa1267: **so you added to almost every 'American are idiots' stereotype? **

GoSpooky13: _(glares) I got to go._

Halfa1267: **see ya have fun in Canada! **

GoSpooky13: _oh Canada, the land I call my home… something, something, something… right so I'll talk to ya tomorrow! _

'Halfa1267' is no longer signed on

Ryoko closed her laptop and turned to her friends, Dita sat on the bed to the right of her reading a book about princesses or something along those lines and Lia sat on the bed to the left reading a Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfiction (AN: I love that pairing!) "Hey guys… how does the Canada song go?" Ryoko asked as both of her friends put down their reading material and started to perfectly sing the national anthem of Canada.

**Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Dita and Sasami are over again and they think I'm writing a new Harry Potter fic for our shared account… however since I'm almost done with this chapter they'll never know! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	17. CANADA pt 2

**Howdy partners! (Sadeko in background: "Howdy, howdy cowgirl!") Anyway enjoy this chapter and down forget that Danny Phantom does not belong to me… oh yeah but the OCs belong to me and my friends so enjoy! **

**To my loyal reviewers… **

**Stick'ums- well my teacher Mr. Smith is just like that. **

**Long lost sorrow- yeah that really happened sadly enough **

**On with da' fun! **

GoSpooky13: _I'm really hyper! _

Halfa1267: **and how is that different than how you usually are? **

GoSpooky13: _well… we went to this underground mall place and they had GREAT stores such as 'Sugar Palace' and 'Sugar Factory' so then… we went to a place called 'Sugar Shack' for dinner!_

Halfa1267: **why am I suddenly very scared? **

GoSpooky13: _you should be! Well that's also cause Dita and Lia called my house very scared. _

_Dita: Draco? Your sister is scaring us! _

_Draco: put her on _

_Me: yellow? _

_Draco: calm your self Eago… _

_Me: AWW do I have to? _

_Draco: as your older brother I command you! _

_Me: yes suh' _

Halfa1267: **I thought you were older? **

GoSpooky13: _well I didn't remember that till AFTER I hung up! But anyway I have another reason why you should be scared! _

Halfa1267: **I really don't want to know… **

GoSpooky13: _sure you do! We had to take Salsa dance lessons_

Halfa1267: **you plus salsa dancing equals therapy for quiet a long time! **

GoSpooky13: _well I TRIED to tell this lady there… _

_Me: I don't dance _

_Lady: sure you do, now take off that trench coat and go try _

_Me: I don't dance _

_Lady: come on don't you sometimes dance around you living room or bedroom? _

_Me: yes… _

_Lady: then you DO dance _

_Me: no that's not fair! _

_So she ended up pushing me into the middle of the dance floor. _

Halfa1267: **interesting… so where are you now? **

GoSpooky13: _Quebec _

Halfa1267: **when did you get there? **

GoSpooky13: _this after noon, it took three hours to get there plus we had to watch 'The Incredibles' _

Halfa1267: **that's such a great movie! **

GoSpooky13: _I know it is… but not when it's in French and you can't understand a word of it. _

Halfa1267: **do you always watch movies in other languages? **

GoSpooky13: _I watched 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' in Hebrew _

Halfa1267: **why? **

GoSpooky13: _dunno, but Draco Malfoy had the voice of a little kid, _

_Little kid's voice: Shalom Harry Potter _

Halfa1267: **any other movies? **

GoSpooky13: _the last Inuyasha episode in Japanese, the third movie in Japanese (Inutashino's voice sounds so much better in Japanese) the 'Lion King' in French, 'Shrek' in French and I'm trying to watch 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' in a really different language like Russian or something _

Halfa1267: **but then you can't understand it! **

GoSpooky13: _so… have you ever bent a spoon at a restaurant? _

Halfa1267: **no **

GoSpooky13: _okay, so it's not a guy macho-ness thing _

Halfa1267: **care to explain or do you just enjoy confusing me? **

GoSpooky13: _well when we got to Quebec we went to this restaurant called 'The Sugar Shack' and there were these guys from my bus (we were on two different buses which is the group we did everything with) started to bend the spoons _

Halfa1267: **for any particular reason? **

GoSpooky13: _I don't know, Lia was sitting at a different part of the table with KOP and other people so it was just me and Dita. _

Halfa1267: **hold on… KOP? **

GoSpooky13: _King Of the Preps but then my teacher Madame Rennix and this other teacher Mrs. Johnson took them away and started to yell at them, so when we got back to the hotel we got our free time taken away which really sucked._

Halfa1267: **well I got to go. I'm going out with Sam tonight **

GoSpooky13: _alright, no funny stuff! _

Halfa1267: **you're an idiot you know that right? **

GoSpooky13: _tell Sam I said 'yo, yo what's up homie' _

'Halfa1267' is on longer signed on

Danny left his house and down to Sam's to see her parents' cars out front of the house and Sam sitting on the front porch. "Ryoko says yo, yo what's up homie" Danny said reluctantly as Sam laughed quickly before they walked to the movies to see 'The Corpse Bride' (AN: if you can go out and see that movie right now!)

**All done! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to send reviews to let me know if you like this fic. **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	18. CANADA pt 3 and the ending

**Welcome to chapter 18! **

**Anyway this is the last chapter of the Canada parts so I'll have to actually get creative and think up some other things that happened to entertain you people with! **

**To my loyal reviewers… **

**Long lost sorrow- I have no idea how I get into these situations but I don't care how I love every second of them. Plus if these things didn't happen to me I wouldn't be able to write this fic. Plus I have walked into doors about that many times before. **

**Go Klutz People! **

**Stick'ums- we went to this underground mall and that was the best part of the whole place. And I have to agree with you, for some reason people in malls don't like it when you run around the fountains singing 'What is the feeling' from 'Wicked' I mean I have no idea why… oh well. **

**proud shipper- well thanke for reviewing now! Anyway I just thought of how different people react to me **

**Well… **

**On with da' fun! **

GoSpooky13: _HELP ME! _

Halfa1267: **what happened? **

GoSpooky13: _I was stalked! _

Halfa1267: **huh? **

GoSpooky13: _here's what happened, its our last night here so we went to this really fancy restaurant and had to wear nice clothes so I wore baggy black pants, my boots and a red button up shirt (the shirt was forced by Dita and Lia who wouldn't have let me leave the hotel room with any other shirt on) so anyway after the restaurant (which had delicious maple ice cream) we went in this dance cruise with some other schools who were visiting too. Lia met these kids from Nova Scotia and one of them was named Galia with streaks of blue in her hair (a fact which scared the crap out of me and Dita) so we went off by ourselves. Dita got bored of walking around so I went to go see if they would play some good music (Nirvana, Slipknot people like that) so when I got back to Dita there were three girls talking to her… _

_Girl#1: who are you?_

_Me: uh… Elphaba who are you? _

_Girl#2: Ginger _

_Girl#3: Beth _

_Girl#1: Libby _

_Dita: nice to meet you _

_Libby (to me): where did you get those pants? _

_Me: at Hot Topic _

_Beth: they're so weird, are those chains? _

_(Ginger, Beth and Libby started to go through my pants pockets before seeing a key chain of Shippo from 'Inuyasha'_

_Beth: isn't this a Poke' mon? _

_Me: no it's Shippo _

_All three: who? _

_Dita: from Inuyasha _

_Beth: what's that? _

_Me: it's anime _

_Ginger: huh? _

_Dita: (sigh) Japanese cartoons _

_All three: OOOH! _

_Me: yeah… why are you looking there? _

_They pulled down my shirt to look at the back of my bra _

_Beth: seeing what size you are… why do you wear such baggy pants? _

_Me: they're comfy _

_Ginger: do you like wear boxers and things like that _

_Me: sometimes _

_Libby: EWW are you a boy? _

_Dita: you've got to be kidding me! _

_Me: I'm not a boy! _

_Ginger: are you sure you don't have a penis? _

_Me: positive _

_Libby: can we take your picture? _

_Me: why? _

_Ginger: so show people back home what you dress like_

_Dita: okay… _

_So Libby took the picture and Ginger sat on Dita's lap (who usually has major personal space issues) and Beth gave me a hug. _

_Libby: don't you want to take our picture? _

_Me: uh sure… _

_So then I ran off and away form them as this coast guard person started to yell at me. Then I found my friend Kyle (a.k.a Badger) _

_Me: Badger! Help me I have crazy Canadian girls stalking me! _

_Badger: kill them _

_Me: I couldn't bring any swords with me! Hello we do have to get back over the border! _

_Badger: you want some help? _

_Well long story short we (me and Badger) lost them and I found Dita and Lia who had gotten really sick. _

Halfa1267: **jeeze, so now they have your picture? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah! And I'm starting to feel sick cause of Lia. _

GoSpooky13: _I got to go, a teacher's here to check on Lia _

Halfa1267: **tell her I said 'Get well soon' talk to ya later **

GoSpooky13: _yeah ttyl _

'GoSpooky13' is not currently signed on

Ryoko set her laptop Sir Callahan Jr. in her duffle bag as the teacher Mrs. Johnson gave Lia some pills. "I heard you girls had some problems on the boat." Mrs. Johnson said sitting on Dita's bed while Ryoko sat next to Lia and Dita on the nearby chair. "They thought I was a boy!" Ryoko yelled as Mrs. Johnson laughed and shook her head "We've had at least one problem every year we've done this trip… it's usually students running off and getting something pierced or tattooed, "How could they do that?" Dita asked as Lia and Ryoko looked to each other and listened very closely to what the teacher was saying, Mrs. Johnson looked to the students before laughing and shaking her head. "I'll leave you girls, good night and get well soon Lia."

GoSpooky13: _you awake? _

Halfa1267: **sadly enough yes… you do know it's four AM right? **

GoSpooky13: _some jerks called my room and tried to scare Lia, me and Dita so once Lia fell back into a medicine induced sleep me and Dita got our revenge. Sadly enough it was Badger, Kearn and Adam so we found their room… _

_Me: hey guys? (Said super sweet voice while knocking on the door with Dita) _

_Kearn: (opens door as I turned myself and Dita invisible) hello? _

_Badger: who was it? _

_Kearn: dunno… _

_Adam: (loud snores) _

_They all went back to sleep as me and Dita turned visible and moved them around in their sleep, all were super heavy sleepers so they didn't wake up. _

_Me: say 'Front of the school paper' (Takes picture of Adam groping Kearn while asleep and Badger with makeup and pink dress) _

Halfa1267: **you're evil you know that right? **

GoSpooky13: _and damn proud of it!_

Halfa1267: **you heading home tomorrow? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah it'll be 12 hours on the bus; I'll be home round 10 tomorrow and will most likely be staying home the next day _

Halfa1267: **lucky bitch! **

'GoSpooky13' is no longer singed on

Danny moved away from his computer desk before falling backwards onto his bed and thinking about what he had to tell Ryoko and Draco when she got back… about how their very lives were in danger.

**Okay people a little cliff hanger and I know you're all mad at me but save your anger for this next piece of information… this is the last chapter. However I have good news! I'm starting a sequel fic so enjoy and send in as many reviews and flames as you want. **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	19. I'M BACK!

**Chapter 19 **

**Well that was just a little thing to throw off Sasami and Dita. They both stood over my shoulder while I wrote it and made me post it. so just ignore the whole**

Danny moved away from his computer desk before falling backwards onto his bed and thinking about what he had to tell Ryoko and Draco when she got back… about how their very lives were in danger.

**To my reviewers… **

**Stick'ums and long lost sorrow: thanks for staying with me throughout this fic! You two are my most loyal reviewers! **

**Flyingpinkcats: Sin… I still want to know where you got that pen name but you know what it doesn't matter… Sasami and Dita can hate me for writing this all I care**

**On with da' fun! **

GoSpooky13: _AHH American soil! _

Halfa1267: **hey… you in America then? **

GoSpooky13: _yuppers! So what's up with you? _

Halfa1267: **nothing? What about you? **

GoSpooky13: _watching 'A series of unfortunate events' while my butt is falling asleep_

Halfa1267: **just what I wanted to know,**

GoSpooky13: _I know you did! Anyway we're about to stop for food so I'll let Dita talk to you. _

Halfa1267: **okay… **

GoSpooky13: _hello? _

Halfa1267: **I'm not going to be kicked off the island again am I? **

GoSpooky13: _only if you act like an idiot and deserve it, Ryoko's off getting McDonalds for me and Lia, she's the only one who has money left over. _

Halfa1267: **she told me bout the little prank you two pulled last night**

GoSpooky13: _why I have no idea what on Earth you're talking about (innocent face) _

Halfa1267: **uh huh sure… how's Lia? **

GoSpooky13: _asleep under Ryoko's trench coat _

Halfa1267: **trench coat? Boots? Baggy pants? Is Ryoko a goth? **

GoSpooky13: _you call her that and see what happens… here she is_

GoSpooky13: _yo! Have you ever tried French fries and yogurt? _

Halfa1267: **can't say I have… are you a goth? **

GoSpooky13: _YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU LABEL ME! I AM NOT A GOTH, I AM NOT A PUNK I AM NOTHING I AM RYOKO KAGE DENTON. I AM NOT SOME SCARY AS ANYTHING PERSON WHO PLOTS DEATH AND WEARS SO MANY CHAINS AND HAS SO MANY PEIRCINGS I JINGLE WHEN I WALK!_

Halfa1267: **jeeze calm down!**

GoSpooky13: _sorry but I'm sick of people taking one look at me and getting scared and thinking that I'm going to shoot up the school_

Halfa1267: **calm down, Sam's a goth remember? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah, yeah I know… so anyway I got to go, its time for food then I think Dita wants to use Sir Callahan Jr. _

Halfa1267: **oh yeah you never told me how you got that name. **

GoSpooky13: _the computer just looks like a Sir Callahan Jr. that's all _

Halfa1267: **how can a computer look like a Sir Callahan Jr.? **

GoSpooky13: _she just does… talk to ya later! _

Halfa1267: **okay… see ya later **

'GoSpooky13' is no longer signed on

Ryoko sat back on the plush blue seat before looking over to Dita who was biting into a cheese burger; halfway through her bite she asked "Can I help you?" Ryoko glared at her friend before asking "Did you tell him what they call me?" Dita stifled a laugh while drinking some of her soda before saying "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're horrible at lying you know that right?" Ryoko asked laughing as Dita threw a French fry at her friend. "Meanie!"

Halfa1267: **your girl super powers are needed! **

GoSpooky13: _ha so you admit we have super powers then? _

Halfa1267: **yes, yes all girls have amazing super powers now I NEED your help! **

GoSpooky13: _let me guess… it's Sam's birthday and now that you're her bf you have no idea what to get her? _

Halfa1267: **that's scary! **

GoSpooky13: _yeah yeah so is a lot of things bout me! Anyway does she like Tim Burton? _

Halfa1267: **ever since seeing Corpse Bride yeah. **

GoSpooky13: _hold on… I got an idea _

GoSpooky13: _oh favorite brother!_

DrAgOnMaStEr13: **_what do you want? _**

GoSpooky13: _I need you to send all of my music files somewhere. _

DrAgOnMaStEr13: **_all of them? All of those Tim Burton movie songs that took you forever to get… those music files?_**

GoSpooky13: _yeah just send a copy to 'gothgurl666' and write in the message 'From Danny, happy birthday' _

DrAgOnMaStEr13: **_do I want to know? _**

GoSpooky13: _no you don't… just do it and you'll be my favorite brother!_

DrAgOnMaStEr13: **_I'm your only brother! Hey, you almost home? _**

GoSpooky13: _I think, is mom or dad home? _

DrAgOnMaStEr13: **_no, just me and Clouds. They said 'welcome home and we missed you' _**

GoSpooky13: _real sentimental… I'll be home at eleven. _

DrAgOnMaStEr13: **_alright… see ya at home. _**

'DrAgOnMaStEr13' is not currently signed on

GoSpooky13: _you're welcome! _

Halfa1267: **what did you do? **

GoSpooky13: _saved your halfa ass_

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

Danny looked at his computer before hearing his phone ring.

"Hello?" he asked before hearing Sam's voice on the other end, "Happy B-Day Sam!" he said before she started to laugh and say back.

"I loved your gift!" Danny sat on his computer chair puzzled before looking over the last part of his conversation and smiled before saying "It's really no problem."

**Well that's it for chapter 19, **

**Thanks to a friend of mine Sin (flyingpinkcats) I now have my next three chapters planned out and I'll be writing them soon… **

**Oh yeah if you like this fic, check out… **

**'VandreadInuyashaPretear' a new fic under my shared account with the name 'The weird all woman demon clan' **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko! **


	20. sharpies and Mortal Combat

**Well let's see here… chapter 20? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… the experiences are mostly mine but that's about it… oh and the OCs! **

**On with da' fun! **

Halfa1267: **thank you, thank you, thank you and THANK YOU! **

GoSpooky13: _no problem… I just got in a lot of trouble _

Halfa1267: **what did you do? **

GoSpooky13: _okay to start off it wasn't my fault! _

Halfa1267: **why is it I hate stories that start like that? **

GoSpooky13: _oh it gets better… I went to Sasami's house after the trip and was there with Sasami, Ayeka and Dita so we were just chilling at the playground in Myers' school when I was hanging upside down and a red sharpie fell out of my pocket… _

Halfa1267: **why am I suddenly very scared? **

GoSpooky13: _so really small I wrote 'Ryoko was here' then Dita started to yell at me from the top of the monkey bars so I added 'So was Dita!' then Sasami and Ayeka who were sitting with Dita on top of the monkey bars yelled… _

_Sasami: Ryoko, hand it up! _

_Dita: uh-uh give it back _

_Sasami: come on Dita… what harm will it do? _

_Ayeka: me next! _

_So everything went well for a while, told stupid perverted jokes, talked about good Sesshomaru/Kagome fics (as I said before all of our favorites except for Dita who likes the whole Inuyasha/Kagome) when Sasami walked up to this broken tire swing pole and wrote really big on it, 'DITA, SASAMI, RYOKO, AYEKA AND SADEKO!' as soon as she put the dot on the exclamation point did we all hear, "Sasami Rose Tsukino no you did not just write that!" we turned around and poof there was Sasami's mom walking Sesshomaru. _

Halfa1267: **you've got to be kidding me! What happened? Does her mom completely hate you guys now? **

GoSpooky13: _oy vey! You don't even know! We had to go back to Sasami's house and figure out how to get it off… go back to the park wash it off, then get back to her house before someone called the cops on us! _

Halfa1267: **what did your parents say? **

GoSpooky13: _the usual 'we're very disappointed in you… blah, blah, blah…' I tuned them out after a while. _

Halfa1267: **is Sasami in trouble? **

GoSpooky13: _her mom didn't want her talking to me or Ayeka ever again, but other then that nothing. _

Halfa1267: **is she still going to talk to you? **

GoSpooky13: _Hai, she cried her way out of it. _

Halfa1267: **jeeze… so what else happened? **

GoSpooky13: _nothing really… I kicked Draco's ass in 'Mortal Combat' _

Halfa1267: **I love that game!**

GoSpooky13: _yeah well we were playing and Skye came down from cleaning her room and Draco got all sad eyed and was like_

_Draco: Skye YOUR sister is about to make me cry! _

_Skye: what is she doing? _

_Me: I'm kicking his ass in video games! _

_Skye: go on with your bad self _

_Me: thank you I will! _

Halfa1267: **well while you 'go on with your bad self' I got to go **

GoSpooky13: _man whore! _

Halfa1267: **did you just call me a man whore? **

GoSpooky13: _yes I did! _

Halfa1267: **great so now I'm a man whore? **

GoSpooky13: _of course you're a man whore!_

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

Ryoko moved away from her computer before screaming at the screen "MAN WHORE!" Dita and Sasami stuck their heads in the door before looking to each other and asking "Who's a man whore?" Ryoko looked away from the computer and put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously "Danny" they both sighed "You're so weird…" Dita said before dragging their friend out of the computer room and to the living room where some of Ryoko's other friends (Kearn, Adam, Badger, Sadeko, Ayeka and Sin) were sitting in her living room while watching 'Dodge ball' "How ya'll get in my house?" Ryoko asked sitting in-between Kearn and Badger. "Dragon boy let us in." Sin said before they all heard a crash in the kitchen. "I HATE THAT NAME!" Draco's voice yelled as Ryoko sighed and yelled back "IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING MOM'LL KILL YOU!"

**Well that's it for chapter 20… **

**Hope ya enjoyed it**

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	21. lettuce and soda fights

**Welcome to chapter 21! **

**Uh… I don't own Danny Phantom but you don't own me or my friends**

**To my loyal reviewers… **

**Pinkflyingcats: jeeze _sorry _Sin. Anyway you drag me around school and you'll be killed by my minions or Boy's ninjas! (insert evil laughter here) **

**Long lost sorrow: well I have like seven fics going, Sasami and Dita really hate that but (shrug) I like these fics! **

**Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67: okay a few things… (A) I love your pen name! and (B) yes all girls have super powers! None of my guy friends however believe me and tell me to stop acting so weird. **

**Stick'ums: well I just put that there because of Dita and Sasami. But now I'm just going to keep on writing because I love this fic! All I have to do is think of things that happened with me and my friends! **

**On with da' fun! **

GoSpooky13: _I'm covered in soda_

Halfa1267: **hello to you to**

GoSpooky13: _completely covered in Coca-cola! _

Halfa1267: **what happened? **

GoSpooky13: _I called Dita a fat ass_

Halfa1267: **you're mean! **

GoSpooky13: _well it was truly an accident! _

Halfa1267: **what did it just slip out or something? **

GoSpooky13: _no… she wasn't supposed to hear me! _

Halfa1267: **you've got to be kidding me, what happened? **

GoSpooky13: _me, her and Sadeko were all sitting around my house eating some pizza and drinking coke, so Sadeko went into the living room to watch 'Snow Dogs' and Dita started to yell at me for not eating more pizza and making her feel fat. So I took a bite out of my pizza and mumbled that she was a fat ass. _

Halfa1267: **EVIL PURE EVIL! **

GoSpooky13: _I'll make a comment about that later but now I'll finish my story so she took the soda she was drinking and poured it on my head, plus I was wearing my white 'Live 8' shirt, so I took my own huge glass of soda and poured it on her head (she was wearing a white tee-shirt too) so Sadeko came running in and saw us covered in soda glaring at each other _

Halfa1267: **you shouldn't call your friends that! **

GoSpooky13: _no one else cares! But anyway we were still glaring at each other and Sadeko came in and karate-chopped the second two liter of soda sending it flying in my face! _

Halfa1267: **well that's what you get! **

GoSpooky13: _I did not! _

GoSpooky13: _but anyway back to the 'EVIL PURE EVIL' comment a friend of mine Avi was sitting with me, Terra, Rowan, Adam and another friend of mine Radar at lunch. So I was just sitting there and he came up to me and said… _

_Avi: Hey Ryoko, if I tell you something would you get mad at me? _

_Me: depends… _

_Avi: you're evil! _

_Me: I'm what? _

_Adam: how can she be evil? The girl's afraid of bunnies! _

_Me: I'm not afraid of them… I have a strong hatred. _

_Everyone else: sure… _

_Avi: I'm sorry but when I know you're going to me in Astronomy and Popular Lit I bring extra pants! _

_Terra: what? _

_Avi: one pair for gym and one for after I see you and shit myself! _

_Me: what did I ever do to make you so scared? (innocent face) _

_Avi: what happened when I first met you? _

_Me: I asked for your soul. _

_Avi: RIGHT! You came around the table and you chocked me to get my SOUL! _

_Adam: you agreed to give her your soul! Ryoko's not scary_

_Avi: uh-huh sure… I'm still scared of you_

Halfa1267: **you're afraid of bunnies? **

GoSpooky13: _uh… no comment! _

Halfa1267: **big scary punk/goth chick afraid of bunnies? **

GoSpooky13: _I'm going to kill you! _

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

Ryoko walked to her bedroom when she came in and saw Sadeko sitting on the floor next to Sadeko while straightening her blonde hair. "Hey guys… what I miss?" she asked as her friends looked to her and turned on a CD that Sadeko bought for Ryoko's birthday.

GoSpooky13: _I'm now covered in lettuce!_

Halfa1267: **what happened now? **

GoSpooky13: _well after Dita left it was just me, Sadeko and Drake so we ordered some pizza… _

_Me: (on phone with pizza place) yeah can I have two veggie burgers and one regular with hold on… (to brother) Drake what do you want on your burger? _

_Draco: (headphones at mind-numbing volume) LETTUCE! EXTRA LETTUCE! _

_Me: (to pizza place) and on one of those veggie burgers can I get lettuce, extra lettuce? _

Halfa1267: **okay… I'll just go this way now… **

GoSpooky13: _so then when the food got here Sadeko answered the door _

_Sadeko: (to pizza guy) hey sexy! _

_Pizza guy: uh… it's 15.39 please… _

_Me: (coming up behind Sadeko with money) here _

_Sadeko: (pointing to me) she's the dark one! _

Halfa1267: **how you put up with them is beyond me**

GoSpooky13: _you and I both… I'll be right back_

Halfa1267: **alright **

Auto response from 'GoSpooky13': I'm outside killing lawn gnomes with sporks… this may take a while. DIE MR. GNOME I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!

Halfa1267: **killing lawn gnomes with sporks? Honestly! **

GoSpooky13: _back… sorry a few of them refused to die. I had to pull out the forks! _

Halfa1267: **alright… well you do that (runs away in fear of life and sanity) **

GoSpooky13: _you know being insane is a lot of fun! You get to wear a cool jacket that you can hug yourself in! _

Halfa1267: **right… **

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

**okay well that's it for this chapter! Sorry that took so long but Sasami and Dita have been over and were watching what I was writing. But don't forget to send as many reviews and flames as you want**

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	22. chat rooms and baby's daddy's

**U, chapter 22… I'm currently writing this in my dark living room while my preppy little sister is watching Jason with about 14 of her friends. So they're screaming about how stupid this is but won't turn it off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**To my reviewers… **

**KatzMeow: well okay then… I sat in my kitchen for a good three minutes today and my best friend (who Sadeko is based off of) Apples came in and just asked "Why are you staring at the refrigerator?" "OOOH is that what it's called?" I swear I'm such an idiot sometimes! Anyway my own sister is a 'spork' but I just usually call her munchkin because I was raised watching 'The Wizard of Oz' and she's a lot shorter than me. **

**Stick'ums: I love sporks! But my school lets us have forks and knives so it's _a lot _more fun! Actually my friends don't trust me with anything sharper than a spoon and even took away my sword 'Excalibur' (takes doughnut from Stick'ums) UMMM… doughnut! **

**Chapter 22**

**On with da' fun!**

You've entered chat 'LLAMAS!'

Halfa1267: **what's up? Who's all here? **

GoSpooky13: _me, you and Sadeko _

IheartuSnowy929: hey sexy… 

Halfa1267: **now I remember you. **

IheartuSnowy929: I feel loved! 

GoSpooky13: _you should Sadeko, anyway did I tell you about my friend Mei's world? _

Halfa1267: **her world? **

GoSpooky13: _yeah here's how it goes… _

_Mei- Empress of the World- with her army of pirates and outcast faeries and elves_

_Boy- Ninja master- with an army of ninjas _

_Me- Wicked witch- with an army of demons _

_Sadeko- goddess of heartbreak_

_Dan- weapons master _

_Adam- Beast master- with an army of kitty ninjas _

_Radar- demon slayer- no army just a shibby sword and a dragon _

_Samara- lady of the lake _

_Kara and Claire- goddess of the sea _

_Amber- ruler of the top half of hell _

_Mei's sister- mistress of evil- army of demons _

_Mei's brother- Apprentice ninja- army of ninjas _

_Melissa- lady of the dragons _

_Avi- emperor of the world (no just kidding) _

IheartuSnowy929: yeah I'm the best person there! 

GoSpooky13: _uh-huh sure you are… _

Halfa1267: **I'm confused **

IheartuSnowy929: hey anyone up for something kinky?

GoSpooky13: _Sadeko stop being weird_

Halfa1267: **please! **

IheartuSnowy929: you guys are losers… oh yeah Ryoko you're not my baby's daddy. 

GoSpooky13: _what? You're cheating on me? _

Halfa1267: **huh? **

IheartuSnowy929: yeah. It's Lindsey's baby. 

GoSpooky13: _you whore! I just get divorced from Sasami and you go do this? _

Halfa1267: **what are you talking about? **

GoSpooky13: _Sadeko, what did I do to make you leave me? _

IheartuSnowy929: cause you were cheating on me with Ayeka! 

GoSpooky13: _but I can change! _

Halfa1267: **I'm getting really scared now! **

GoSpooky13: _fine I'll talk to my lawyer and make sure you don't get anything _

IheartuSnowy929: I already got the kids and house 

GoSpooky13: _WHAT! Do I still get Fluffy? _

Halfa1267: **who's Fluffy? **

IheartuSnowy929: yeah you can get the dog but the car is mine 

GoSpooky13: _fine you get the Corvette… please don't tell the kids this was daddy's fault _

Halfa1267: **So Ryoko's the daddy, Sadeko the mother and there's a dog named Fluffy? **

IheartuSnowy929: they already know daddy cheated on mommy. They've been seeing Lindsey every weekend 

GoSpooky13: _so they're not my kids? _

Halfa1267: **you two are so _weird_? Do you already have this all set up or do you just make it up as you go along? **

GoSpooky13: _make it up. _

Halfa1267: **figured… **

IheartuSnowy929: alright well I got to go 

GoSpooky13: _no _

IheartuSnowy929: I really got to go! 

GoSpooky13: _you loser no you don't you're just sick of talking to us _

Halfa1267: **bye Sadeko **

**I know it's short but don't forget to review and tell me what you like/don't like about this fic **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	23. Six Flags and Phillies

**Welcome to the fabulous chapter 23 **

**Disclaimer: hum… let's see I own nothing in this fic except Ryoko Denton. The other OCs belong to my friends and everything else belongs to some person/people who I don't know **

**To my loyal reviewers… **

**Stick'ums: yes we get FORKS and KNIVES! But they don't like it when you have knife throwing contest towards my friend Joe (Radar). Anyway we were all just sitting in my room one Saturday morning and Sasami started yelling that I wasn't her baby daddy. Anyway I was cheating on her ass. **

**Atemu's Lover: yeah it's all IMs or emails… thus the title 'emails, wannabe demons and too much sugar' we have the wannabe demons in Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Dita and Sadeko. The too much sugar is Ryoko cause she always acts like she has a sugar rush and the emails part is because this fic is made up of emails and IMs. I'm going to put in more DannyXSam parts don't worry. **

**Long lost sorrow: he he the whole 'short equals good' comment you made caused Sasami to love you. Whereas I am coming up with a list of names to call her, I have… **

**Shortie**

**Piglet **

**Munchkin **

**Vertically challenged **

**And **

**Hobbit **

**So if anyone out there has any other names I can call her just tell me! **

**ilovepink425: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the fic so far**

**houdinicat3: yeah well the thing is none of my friends watch sports and just so you know I'm a Philly Girl born and raised I support the Eagles! **

**Pinkflyingcats: anyway I WILL be telling people what you have against a girl getting a good night sleep under a kitchen table! Anyway you know that was an accident and my mom freaked when I even mentioned having more people come over than necessary. So you have to stop holding that over my head! **

**EMBUR101: well I have that happen to me a lot… but then when I try to explain it to someone thye just look at me like I'm nuts (friends in background: "You are nuts Ryoko!") anyway so you order me huh? Well I don't think my owner would like that too much… ahh I don't care here ya go. **

**KatzMeow: well thank you. I love things that are weird but still can be funny. **

**Okay it's either 11:42 PM or 5 AM when I post this so enjoy end don't forget to send in reviews and flames**

**Chapter 23 **

**On with da' fun! **

GoSpooky13: _I love you! _

Halfa1267: **excuse me? **

GoSpooky13: _never mind… it was a dare from Dita and Sasami. We just got back from Six Flags. _

Halfa1267: **I was there with Sam today **

GoSpooky13: _I thought I saw two people making out by Kingda Ka. _

Halfa1267: **uh… no comment **

GoSpooky13: _you're such a loser! _

Halfa1267: **aww Ryoko I love you too **

GoSpooky13: _don't let Sam hear you say that _

Halfa1267: **so getting off topic… what did you go on? **

GoSpooky13: _SUPERMAN! It was fun! _

Halfa1267: **so did you go on Kingda Ka? **

GoSpooky13: _uh… no! I hate roller coasters! _

Halfa1267: **wuss **

GoSpooky13: _I went on Superman and a few other smaller rides, you? _

Halfa1267: **Kingda Ka, Superman, Nitro, Stunt man's Free Fall, Robin, Batman and some other rides. **

GoSpooky13: _baka how can you in your right mind get on those things? _

Halfa1267: **what you think you'll die or something? **

GoSpooky13: _I'm already dead… half dead at least _

Halfa1267: **true… so what are you doing now? **

GoSpooky13: _I'm sorry Ryoko is currently be dragged across the floor by Sin. _

Halfa1267: **then who's this? **

GoSpooky13: _this is Sasami… how bout them Phillies? _

Halfa1267: **uh… they suck **

GoSpooky13: _WHAT! I LOVE THE PHILLIES! _

Halfa1267: **I thought that was the answer you wanted **

GoSpooky13: _no you were supposed to say "They rock as usual!" _

Halfa1267: **well I couldn't lie to you**

GoSpooky13: _I have rug burn on my back and it hurts _

Halfa1267: **from being dragged by Sin? **

GoSpooky13: _hai _

Halfa1267: **why do you always speak in Japanese? I swear when I was at Six Flags today there were these girls, one reminded me of you. She had silver hair and glasses and she was calling people bakas and comparing things to something called 'JTHM' **

GoSpooky13: _you're an idiot you know that? How many other people do you know that have silver hair and call people bakas? _

Halfa1267: **oooo I'm an idiot **

GoSpooky13: _and for being an idiot you have to talk to Sasami while she yells at you for your Anti-Phillies ways _

Halfa1267: **you're not that evil! **

GoSpooky13: _I'm back… _

'Halfa1267' is not currently signed on

Ryoko closed Sir. Callahan Jr. and looked to her friends as Sasami was still mad about what Danny said about the Phillies. "Sasami you know they suck!" Ryoko yelled before Sasami attacked her with a hairbrush near her on the dresser as Ryoko screamed while being attacked.

"NOT AGAIN!"

**Well once again this chapter was short and I'm sorry for making fun of the Phillies (respectful bow) **

**Anyway don't forget to send in reviews and think up names that I can call Sasami about either her height or Sesshomaru obsession**

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	24. Wicked

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I got in a bit of trouble with my 'Room Raiders' Inuyasha fic so I couldn't post for like a week. So anyway that at least gave me time to write these next chapters and finish some other fics which you should check out. **

**Uh… you know what I do and do not own since this is the 24th chapter… so just enjoy and send reviews…**

**spirit1s: I love that song! Me and my friends are kinda like the outcast at our school so I really like that song. And no Rowan isn't her real name but she was writing a book and a character based off herself was named Rowan so I just decided to use that name… I don't think she'd like it very much of I told her real name so we'll keep things simple and call her Mei (which is another book we're writing) also I'm pretty sure she doesn't go to your church… she's Jewish so, yeah**

**Stick'ums: yeah sorry bout that… I was just working on other fics and I have to go to school and do all of that crap. So thanks for the names… I called her a midget today and got kicked in the leg so now I have a big bruise… not as bad as when I compared her height to a hobbit but… okay getting off topic.**

**Pinkflyingcats: I know she's mad at me… she sent an e-mail but I think she's just over reacting, so once you read this go do your part for the project! **

**EMBUR101: beseech… that's such a great word… anyway a baka means idiot, I either call my friends that or get call it so (shrug) whatever. Anyway I did NOT go on Kinga Ka for reasons that I like my life and would rather not die but if you want to go on with your bad self. **

**Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67: well I'm glad you like this fic! **

**On with da' fun! **

Chapter 24

GoSpooky13: _I love Wicked yes I do, I love Wicked yes I do _

Halfa1267: **let me guess… a show on Broadway? **

GoSpooky13: _(leans through computer screen and smacks Danny upside the head) d'uh! _

Halfa126: **so you had fun then? **

GoSpooky13: _hell yeah! _

GoSpooky13: _I g2g I'm kinda grounded am really not supposed to be on. _

Halfa1267: **what the hell did you do? **

GoSpooky13: _went to NYC with Sasami and Dita before cleaning my room so when my dad saw it he was just a little (makes small space in between thumb and forefinger) pissed at me _

Halfa1267: **how bad is your room? **

GoSpooky13: _well they want me to be able to see this thing called a "floor" and whatever this "floor" thing is, it is covered by my "crap" or at least that's how they put it. _

Halfa1267: **you're an idiot you know that? **

GoSpooky13: _I'm proud to be an idiot! _

'GoSpooky13' is not currently signed on.

(x)(x)

"Get this crap up Ryoko!" her mother yelled through the door as if too afraid to open the door of the bedroom. Ryoko set Sir Callahan Jr. on her desk and looked to the door before yelling back. "IT'S NOT CRAP!" Ryoko stood up on her bed before falling backwards and landing with a loud CRASH! "OW that didn't hurt!" Ryoko said sarcastically before hearing her siblings laughing at her from behind the closed door. "Dragon Boy and Clouds shut the fuck up!" she yelled before Draco and Skye ran into the room and threw an abandoned blanket over their sister's head before hitting her.

(x)(x)

Ryoko,

I know you're not allowed online right now, but knowing you you'll go on in a little bit so I might as well write to you. Well now that I think about it I can't think of anything to write… okay well talk to ya later.

Danny

(x)(x)

Danny walked away from his computer before turning on the news. "Boring…" he said before landing on a major car crash in Philadelphia with a drunk driver. Danny turned up the volume before hearing a man's voice describe the details. "In North East Philadelphia a car crash with three cars and one drunk driver occurred on Cotman Avenue today with only one death." Danny turned off the T.V before going into the other room thinking nothing about the news.

**Well that's it for this chapter… **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **

**The next chapter is kinda depressing and well… you'll see (wipes away stay tear)**


	25. The end

**Okay well this is the last chapter… **

**The only thing is I'm serious this time neither Sasami nor Dita is standing over my shoulder making me write this. Well enjoy and don't forget to check out my other fics under this name and 'the weird all women demon clan' **

**Chapter 25 **

Dita, Sasami, Sadeko and Ayeka stood in Ryoko's living room in an awkward silence. Ryoko's parents, Draco and Skye sat on the couches either crying or trying to comfort the others. "Well I think we should have the funeral as soon as possible." Mrs. Denton decided before Draco got Sir Callahan Jr. and brought her to the living room and balanced it on his knees.

(x)(x)

"You've got mail!" rang through Danny's speakers before he saw a message from Ryoko. He clicked on it and saw it was also sent to a few other screen names,

KittyNinjaMaster12 (Adam Jackson)

PsychicRowan32 (Rowan Auroha)

Ladiofthenight1 (Lia Goldberg)

SaintSin (Sin Killarar)

GothBoi13 (Kearn O'Hara)

HarryPotterfreak13 (Terra McGilicutty)

Halfa1267 (unknown)

Well I'm sure you have all heard about the accident, we're holding the service at in a week and I sure if would have meant a lot to Ryoko if you came. For any questions please e-mail either 'Hulagurl1' 'IheartuSnowy929' 'Sasami5535' or 'DrAgOnMaStEr13'

I hope to see you at the funeral,

Draconius Denton

Danny read and reread the e-mail before running out of his room and to the living room while looking for the newspaper. Flipping through the paper her found a small except,

**Car Crash with Drunk**

**Written by: Kelci Scena **

**Fourteen year old Ryoko Kage Denton was the victim of a car crash while driving with her friend Kearn O'Hara. Miss. Denton and Mr. O'Hara were at a red light when another driver hit them from the side and sent the flying into a large SUV. Mr. O'Hara, and the other drivers survived however Miss. Denton could not make it out in time and died from a massive head injury. Her family has this to say "We will always miss our baby, but at least we can know she's in a better place." Also we asked Mr. O'Hara for an interview but doctors at the local hospital say it would be best for him not to answer. The driver who crashed into these young teens is being tried for reckless endangerment and manslaughter. Miss. Denton's funeral will be held in a week. **

Jazz walked into the living room and took the paper from her bother's hands before reading it quickly. "That's horrible!" she exclaimed before Danny looked to his older sister and asked seriously,

"Could you take me to Philadelphia?" Jazz nodded and looked to her brother unsurely, not quiet sure why he would want to go to the funeral.

A week later

"We are gathered here to say our good-byes to Ryoko Kage Denton… we have her best friends Dita Chiba, Sasami Tsukino, Ayeka Elric and Sadeko Times to say a few words." The priest said before Sasami, Sadeko, Ayeka and Dita walked up all wearing black clothes before they stood at the podium. Sadeko opened her mouth to say something before closing it and stepping backwards.

"I can't do this!" she yelled before looking into the crowd and running down the stairs as best as she could in her high healed shoes. Ayeka, Dita and Sasami ran after her before seeing two other boys and a girl follow them. Sadeko ran to the casket that her best friend was set in for the viewing before touching the cold corpse and yelling

"NO! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE YET!" Tucker, Sam and Danny walked up behind the Japanese girls before looking down to the body, Ryoko's glasses were missing and her red and silver hair was in a single braid over her shoulder, she wore a black skirt and a white shirt.

"She wouldn't have worn that… alive or dead." Dita said before feeling a tear roll down her cheek as Sadeko kept on yelling to Ryoko to stop pretending and to get her ass back there.

"Sadeko, she's dead…" Tucker said giving his e-girlfriend a hug before they placed different things into the casket with their friend. Sasami's being a bouquet of Ryoko's favorite flowers, dead roses which she air brushed black with orange at the tops since they were Ryoko's favorite colors. Dita putting a pixie stick knowing Ryoko would have rather had that then the white rosary they put in her hands. Sadeko and Ayeka put her headphones on her ears with her favorite mixed CD that every other song was either alternative rock where people sang about getting away with murder or rape then would go to a song from a musical that she worshiped. Sam and Tucker found her glasses and put them on her face so she looked more like Danny described her, Danny stood last with his gift that he knew Ryoko would love. The last item placed in the casket before it was carried off and placed in the ground below a black headstone reading

"Ryoko Kage Denton, wonderful daughter and loyal friend March 23, 1991- May 17, 2005" was a single 'Get Well Soon' card signed 'Danny'

**The end **

**well I hope you liked my fic and if you hated the ending just tell me. **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


End file.
